


EVoNet Forward

by Myrddin MacLeod (OutlawRealms)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlawRealms/pseuds/Myrddin%20MacLeod
Summary: The world was changing, but mage didn't want to change. They forced Harry away, banished from the magical world when he was seventeen. He had a dream too big for the 'light' or the 'dark' wishing to bring magic to all of the Earths people. However, he was a genius & though they sealed his power away. Harry planned for that. He expected it. He would not fail again. Therefore, he went onto plan B, and created new technologies to build magic. Then with the SGC, and the secrets of the known universe at his fingertips, Harry would envision a unified earth ready to expand into the universe, and fight for their place, and the place of their allies.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. Corrupt Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy the story, please feel free to leave a review, bookmark, and kudos, and you can follow me @ Twitter: https://twitter.com/MyrddinMacLeod or @ Parler: https://parler.com/profile/MyrddinMacLeod/posts and subscribe YouTube @: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9MrCw-qpJf_UJsyCyUO8cA or BitChute @: https://www.bitchute.com/channel/UjIvgHSvqYed/

"Ten!" Harry mumbled to himself before grinning widely. "That's right, I'll be eleven in a few days and yesterday I got my Hogwarts letter!" he chimed out proudly, no matter that his parents didn't care about his birthday, or that he got his letter. He was actually surprised they were letting him go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the way they listened so easily to how Dumbledore, the headmaster of said magic school wanted him to be punished just for not being the useless Boy-Who-Lived like that twit twin brother of his.

He lay back on his tiny bed which was in the attic of their huge twenty room mansion, in which most of the rooms were left empty. They thought that was some kind of punishment or something, for what? Just existing? Because some mental old man said it was the right thing to do? It wasn't, and never would be to any child, let alone him. They gave him nothing-no, less than nothing because they took from him too, because of Dumbledore, but they were stupid.

Harry had the house-elves to get him everything he needed since they had to obey his orders as he was still by blood a Potter. He didn't like having any kind of slave, even if the little elves did give him the creeps sometimes, but he had to make do with what he could get, and utilising the assistance of the little menaces was vital to his survival, and his survival was paramount to his vengeance against Dumbledore and anyone who would obey him so willing, and blindly.

The young, forgotten, and mildly mistreated Potter sighed, and rolled his little green eyes before rubbing sleep away with his little fists and slipping out of bed. His room was well kept, airy, and clean. His parents wouldn't have approved of such nice living conditions, but they would never enter his room to see it anyway.

He had a desk by the only window, which was small, but looked out over the fields since they lived out in the country within a small village. It was nice and peaceful if you discounted his brother: the Boy-Who-Lived. It was a conceited title given to a boy who had been taught to not deserve the praise he got. He had supposedly defeated the supposed-greatest dark wizard of all time, Voldemort while he was only a baby, and praised for something he couldn't remember or replicate.

It may have sounded far-fetched, but Harry was sure it happened, but whatever power was used it would have squandered into nothing by then. Harry read a lot, to prepare himself. That was how he knew that the kind of power that could potentially stop Voldemort had to be pure for a child to perform. He wasn't sure whether pure-of-heart was the answer or not; he doubted it, but normally powers like that were based off pure intentions, hope, life, love, but Terry was having any of that ripped from him by Dumbledore.

Harry could only hope his twin brother could be fixed, maybe woken from his own self-importance, but he knew it was unlikely as Terry wasn't very intelligent, nothing like Harry. Harry knew his intellect was far above anyone else's and coupled with how fast he had to grow up to look after himself he could see eye to eye with any adult. But he hated how ignorant they were. They were self-serving. They believed that they were smarter than anyone else, especially kids when Dumbledore said jump and they jumped.

The way the old man looked at Harry made Harry realise deep down, the old man was scared of him for some reason. He didn't know how or why, but he was, and Harry could sense that fear like a wild animal. It was lucky Harry was a natural at shielding his mind away or the old man would have something to fear looking inside his hateful thoughts. Harry didn't hate everyone, just those who went out of their way to hurt or humiliate him.

Harry loved his little sister, Rosette, and he was sure she loved him too. She was treated, 'right', and 'taught' to hate Harry, but she was different. She was smart. She wasn't in Harry's league because she didn't have all of his reason and resolve, but she was smart enough to know which big brother would look after her. She was only five years younger than Harry and Terry, and though Harry saw sparks of indecision he also saw she held onto her middle name, Hope.

His youngest brother Kalam was eight years younger than Harry and had eyes like his and Rose's with rusty coloured hair. Unfortunately he wasn't as bright as Rose and took their families anti-Harry stance much too seriously for three years old. But with some hope, Harry could only hope that he would grow up and realise some truth about the way the world was manipulated by the old basket case, Dumbledore. It helped that he was young, and because Rosette wasn't 'turned' from Harry they tried so much harder this time around.

Stretching Harry stood up on his bare feet having slid out of his thin sheets. He wasn't wearing any clothes as he hadn't any pyjamas and liked to feel free while in bed. His body was showing muscles, lightly defined from all of his exercise. He knew a strong body was much more suited for magic and trained in every non-magical combat art he could because he also reasoned that wizards had weak jaws. Well that 'training' was really just from 'books' and his own trial and error.

Harry went to his wardrobe and pulled out a muggle suit and shoes to wear out. It was something his father enjoyed buying him, muggle (non-magical) people clothes. It was supposed to be a show of disrespect for a wizard to be treated like a muggle as if muggles were beneath them (as if). However, Harry enjoyed the clothes, and they made him look good, and he used his father's ignorance to get all sorts of muggle things, from computers to TV's as hate clouded morons minds. His father thought he was punishing Harry, but what he was really doing was treating him. It was remarkably easy to use reverse psychology on his father that he could get anything as long as it was muggle or thought to be muggle.

If only the muggle-born's would believe how racist Dumbledore and his father were, the magical world might have gotten interesting, and a real civil war could take place, not that pansy arse thing with the Death Eaters because real war had casualties both sides. That was more like a terrorist action where the governing body (the Ministry of Magic UK) was too stupid to actually put them down as it should have done from the start because they followed the power hungry Albus Dumbledore's 'Greater Good' and didn't want to end all of those ancient pure-blood bloodlines, over half of which (the Death Eaters at least) were inbred somewhere if they hadn't outsourced into other countries, which was diluting the diversity of blood.

Shrugging, he grabbed his Power Rangers towel (one of many for different shows or comic books he enjoyed watching or reading) and entered his small shower room. It was a mansion, so every, or nearly every room had some kind of wash room, including his. It wasn't very large, but he was only eleven, and it was only a place to wash up anyway.

It took Harry ten minutes to clean up and dress in his little black suit with lighter black pinstripes. It had a black shirt and tie, neatly done right with a black waistcoat and leather belt, and finally shiny black shoes. His outfit cost much less than anything near its range would fetch as the magical world was one big 'traditional' rip-off after the other. It was lucky for an idiot like his father, James Potter that the family had been very wealthy as he couldn't haggle a sickle off a ton of minced beef if he had too.

Straightening out his cuff-links, Harry then brushed his hair into curved spikes that lined backwards, up, and down in neat disarray. He checked himself in the mirror, making sure he looked as un-backwards as he could because he didn't want to be associated with primitives like the magical world were. They even managed to draw in poor naive muggle-born witches and wizards. He felt sorry for them getting stuck in the primitive culture of a people stuck in their ways, refusing to move on with time.

Shrugging, as he looked good, he exited his room and trekked down the stairs where his family were surprisingly waiting. Only Rosette had a smile for him, but that disappeared from her little lips and green eyes in moments as the small red-haired girl saw the scowls from the rest of the family. Harry gave her a half-hearted shrug. It made him sad that Dumbledore had ruined his family, but he had grown accustomed to everything.

Ten minutes later Harry, Rosette, and their family were in Diagon Alley, looking around in wonderment with James giving Kalam a piggyback ride. Even for a primitive people they did have some wondrous thing, Harry couldn't deny that as magic was useful. But Harry always found it weird that people with magic still managed to have classes, and poor people. They had magical powers. They didn't need money. They could hunt, conjure, transfigure, but all they seemed good at was begging. It showed that the schooling system had to be no good if it didn't even teach the basics of survival with magical powers, and then some of them would turn to the dark, or worse.

Sure, Harry knew people couldn't be perfect at everything, but even a rudimentary coat that looked awful was better than shivering in the cold. Then they could even conjure food, so instead of wasting power they could practice. He knew conjuring real food was very hard, supposedly, but practice hard enough at something and Harry was sure, especially when it came to magic that they could get it down; the muggles didn't have such a luxury.

"Rose!" their mother said coolly after a few moments while brushing her long red hair back, "take your big brothers hand, and don't let go, we don't want you getting lost!" she ordered, and Rosette nodded quickly and grabbed Harry's right hand in her left and held on tight. Harry knew their mother didn't mean him, but he knew that Rosette wouldn't have even tried to hold Terry's hand, and he wouldn't have wanted her too as he still believed in cooties (though in the magical world you could never be too sure something like that didn't exist), and wouldn't want to be laughed at if he met any of his 'friends', (or in other words potential minions).

"Rosette!" Lily reprimanded, startling her, "not his!" she hissed out making Rosette flinch, "I meant Terry's!"

"Augh!" Terry fake gagged, "I'm not holding a girls hand!" he said, "Especially not Rose's, and certainly not after she's touched that muggle wannabe!" he finished with his nose up in the air.

Harry held back his glare while looking his brother over, despising his blatant racism. It was no wonder Harry liked the muggles better. At least they were getting over those phases of hate, slowly but surely with greater understanding of the universe and growing technology even though they still had their fights they were so much vaster and much more diverse it would have been troubling if they didn't get into arguments and disagreements. Most racism these days were far from the West even though so many people in the West wanted to keep the make-believe idiocy that people cared all that much about the colour of your skin, most of the time people were more happy hating you just because; they didn't need a reason, hence, Harry's own predicament.

Terry was wearing a silk robe set of Gryffindor colours, which were scarlet, the colour of one of the four houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry also knew that apart from underwear that Terry was wearing his robe like a muggle girl or woman would a dress, just like their father, James was. Terry was much more like their father with brown eyes and he was scrawny, apart for his bright ginger hair in a mop on his head whereas James's hair was black like Harry's was.

Rosette was different. Her hair colour was a deep crimson like their mothers. It was tied in a ponytail and hung to the bottom of her neck. She wore some neat white robes that she left open. They were silk too, and underneath she wore a pretty white summer dress to match. If Rosette had her way, she wouldn't be wearing a robe like Harry wasn't. She wore white sandals for her toes to breathe that Harry had tricked their father into getting her because she liked them. Harry was a bit of a sap when it came to his little sister, and loving to make sure she was happy even if he wasn't, but her smile made it all worthwhile even if he had to back off, not letting her play with him sometimes to make sure James and Lily didn't hurt her.

Lily turned away after a few moment of staring in which time Rosette never let go of Harry's warm hand as she could be as stubborn as him sometimes, and Terry looked as if he would rather eat dragon-poop soup than hold his sisters hand, not that Rosette wanted him to. Terry wasn't the nicest big brother, even to his younger siblings, even Kalam would rather Harry's company than Terry's, especially if the setting was 'alone' as Terry had grown very selfish and even spiteful.

James followed Lily, ignoring Harry and Rosette and heading into the alley, leading Terry towards the nearest shop with Kalam looking baffled riding on his back. James had already given Harry a small bag of magical world money to buy his things away from the others, which surprised Harry, but he likely wanted rid of him, so gave him the 'hint' to bugger off. However, he didn't care as he took his little sister with him towards the clothing store while the others went to the quidditch supply shop and didn't seem to care that they went off alone.

It said on their Hogwarts letters that first years weren't allowed to bring their own brooms, but needless to say the rules would be 'stretched' for the precious Boy-Who-Lived by the 'benevolent' Albus Dumbledore and his notorious favouritism. Though, it wasn't as if Harry had any money to spare a broom anyway. He knew he would have to make his money last a good long time, which meant he would have to haggle. In which time he would have to use his cunning to get more money, and his family had enough that they wouldn't notice any slip away.

He wasn't proud in the sense that he wouldn't barter for better prices or steal if he had too. But if you let the magical people dictate prices you would get ripped-off by huge margins. It wasn't like the muggle world, which had laws and regulations in place to protect consumers. The magical world didn't care about customer satisfaction, but the profit made. Even the goblins knew that they needed to keep customers sweet. If the customer showed them respect, they returned it, but if a customer was rude and disrespectful, they got that returned as the customer expected it because they were racist and believed goblins were beneath them.

"Hogwarts, dear?"

Harry was broken from his musing by the shop keeper as she had been making some adjustments on a bored looking beach blonde haired boys new robes. Harry reasoned the boy was a new first year too as he was young and seemed a little uncertain himself, and though he was surely spoilt, he was guarded with cool, aloft grey eyes, which was a sign his home life wasn't all that good as that look was, though nowhere near as hooded, like the look Harry saw reflected in his own eyes in the mirror on bad – well his worst days.

"Yes ma'am!" Harry agreed politely while he led his little sister into the store. "I need some of these school robes, and I wouldn't feel comfortable without a proper uniform underneath."

"Yes, yes," she agreed with a hungry smile on her face, "muggle-born's usually aren't," she agreed. Harry let her believe he and his sister were muggle-born's, "but we cater for all here; the normal set will cost quite an amount though. Five sets for five days a week, but they'll be cleaned over the weekend, and you don't have classes then so get to wear your everyday clothes," she said doing the 'maths' in her head, "Three hundred and twenty two Galleons," she said, which made the platinum blonde boy pay closer attention with slightly widened eyes, curious, but he didn't say anything.

Harry faked a yawn of boredom and shook his head before a wide smile stretched his face, "wow, sorry I wasted your time ma'am, but I could buy a months' worth back in the muggle world and still get change from that, and in better materials," he said about to walk his confused little sister back out of the shop.

"Wait!" she called out hurriedly, and they turned back to her. Magical people were so much easier to barter with than muggles, as the muggles, nine out of ten didn't need the sale that much as there were thousands more willing to pay, "how about I give you a small discount for your first year at Hogwarts. One hundred and fifty-five galleons?" she suggested, which was a huge discount if you were stupid.

"One hundred and fifty-five galleons is the equivalent to roughly six hundred and eighty pounds," Harry commented with an amused smile, "I'll tell you what, I'll pay you one hundred galleons for fourteen sets of the full muggle-born uniforms fully fitted with some room for growth of course?"

The woman looked at Harry's unwavering gaze before she sighed and nodded her head in agreement while gesturing the stool next to the other boy. Rosette looked at Harry as he let her go winking in smugness, never having seen anyone negotiate before, and believed he got a nice big discount when he just got it all down to proper retail/convenience price and hoping he would haggle for her when she started school.

The woman left them alone to get some more material and tape measures for Harry while the blonde boy looked at him shrewdly. He tried to seem thoughtful, but it came off wrong; the blonde boy obviously didn't think much for himself, likely a child of a stuck-up pure-blood family or something, getting to see the real world first hand for a change of scene.

"You don't like paying the proper price?" the blonde boy demanded suddenly after deciding what he wanted to say.

Harry looked at him fully, and shrugged, "I am paying the proper price. I just don't like being ripped-off!"

"Stupid mud-bloods like you should take what we are kind enough to offer!" he retorted. "Thinking you can get away with making things cheaper is stupid. Don't you have any pride?"

"Of course I do!" he agreed, smiling while little Rosette fumed at being called mud-bloods but calmed down when she saw Harry didn't care, so why should she? "But my pride is smart. It won't let me hand over a ton of money that I don't have too. You don't get rich by giving away your money, those ripping you off do! She would have told me to go shopping in the muggle world if she didn't think she was ripping me off in the first place."

The blonde boy frowned before he shrugged, "I'm Draco Malfoy!" he said looking Harry up and down as if expecting there to be something wrong with him because he was a 'mud-blood', though technically true as he and his sister were half-bloods, well three-quarter bloods, or whatever. Draco obviously thought they were muggle-born, or at least Harry was as his sister could have been a muggle for all he knew as he was obviously oblivious to the fact muggles or muggle-born first years wouldn't usually wear robes their first time in Diagon alley.

"Harry Evans!" he replied, not offering his hand as Draco being first to introduce himself should have, but not doing so would have been a sign of disrespect according to magical lore. He didn't call himself Potter as he was ashamed of that name and never used it while introducing himself, "and this is my little sister, Rosette!" he said while the woman returned ready to measure Harry up.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Malfoy, I forgot, we're all done now!" she quickly said, and he was gone in moments taking a few seconds at the door to try out his best 'I'm evil stare' and then leaving, though his stare didn't do much but make Rosette snicker.

It took twenty minutes to finish getting Harry's uniforms, and for them to leave with everything shrunk with timed locks in Harry's pockets when Rose spoke.

"Are you going to get a pet Harry?" she asked eagerly and hopeful.

However, he had to let her down as he shook his head, "sorry Rosie, but they cost too much, and I need to spare every Knut. Next is the potions supply store, then the book store, and last the wand shop as I have everything else. I know my telescope is muggle, but it doesn't use electricity – well my older one doesn't, and it has better functions, and much better zoom."

"Okay!" she said, pouting as she held his arm and he laughed as she was too adorable, and he knew how much she wanted her very own pet.

Harry led Rosette first to get his potion supplies, looking at all of the icky stuff together and giggling before entering the book store Harry did spend a bit more than he wanted, but they had a few books that he would find hard to get hold of in the Hogwarts library as Dumbledore wouldn't want anyone of 'his' students reading about things that could discover his illegal use of magic. That could have gotten him into a lot of trouble, but he hadn't seen fit to get the book stores to stop selling them as they were in boring sections of the store.

Finally they arrived at the wand shop: Ollivander's Wand Shop. It was dank, dark, dusty, and creepy, which caused Rosette to cling onto her big brothers hand and arm tightly because she knew he would do anything and everything to protect her, she just wished she had the power to do the same for her big brother.

Harry however was not impressed. He could pick up the light traces of magic emanating from someone else in the shop, someone observing them. Harry had a talent for picking someone out based on the 'scent' of their magic, so he knew he hadn't met this person before. He glared at the spot the man was standing and he made Rosette jump when he appeared within the blink of an eye, laughing.

"Observant, Mr. Potter," the old wand maker commended, "it has been a while since a first year, not even in Hogwarts has seen through my trick to observe unobstructed. You learn a lot from watching people while they believe they are alone."

"Who else picked you out?" Harry asked in curiosity.

The old man chuckled, "he is but the same man who gave your brother the scar on his forehead. I expect to see your brother sometime today, yes?"

Harry double-took, "I thought you thought I was him?"

"I have my ways," he said, as he showed him a small white crystal ball in his hand. It had two names in it in vibrant blue, Rosette Hope Potter and then, "yes, your name, odd that, Harry James Potter keeps flickering to just Harry Evans. Dumbledore's doing no doubt-."

"No, I don't want it to be Potter-."

"You misunderstand," the old wand maker corrected, "but I merely meant that he was the cause of you willing your birth… given name away. It reminds me of what happened to poor Tom Riddle… I mean, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Sometimes we are forced down bad paths."

"Voldemort was a terrorist, nothing else!" Harry replied and the old man and Rosette flinched as Harry said the dreaded name, and though Ollivander said nothing, and didn't acknowledge anything, Rosette looked highly impressed with her big brothers nonchalance as even their mother, father, and Terry wouldn't say it.

"I see you will be more," the old man said with a smile, "but enough about that, let's find you your wand, shall we?"

Ollivander went to leave behind stacks of shelves with thin wooden boxes covered in dust when Harry called out, "wait!" he said, and Ollivander did. "Why would we need wands?" he asked. "I mean, we couldn't have always had them, and I can use magic without one."

"Yes, in fact it is much easier than most would give you credence," he agreed. "They were originally designed for more precision work, but mage got complacent, and they made other spells easier, so they became lazy, and with that laziness they have weakened. It is a shame, but go ahead, you should study what you must to become a great wizard."

"Then that means getting a wand too I guess?" Harry asked while the old man laughed and nodded as he looked at Harry.

"Great things, Mr. Evans, great things," the old man muttered as he looked into his crystal ball and placed it away, heading into the stacks of wands before returning five minutes later with many boxes and placed them on the counter.

The old man started handing Harry wand after wand, but got nothing but a lot of destruction, and more excited the more damage Harry caused. With each wand Harry tried it blew something up or shattered something else. Rosette and Ollivander were standing well clear of Harry as he tried each wand. However, the more Harry tried, after a long while the magic started to be less dangerous and more flamboyant and or fun.

"Impossible!" the old man whispered, but got Rosette looking at him, confused so he spoke his thoughts, "it is the wand that chooses the wizard, or witch Miss. Potter. In the wrong hands a wand would be unpredictable, and in a powerful wizards hand, like your brothers, potentially dangerous. However, young Harry is taming the wands with just his touch. With each wand he draws he is learning from it and using those mishaps to command the next wand, and with each attempt he is doing it… the implausible-!"

He paused his thoughts as Harry had picked up two wands at once and was chatting to them as he made them both shoot rose petals all over the store before he placed them back down and frowned as he turned back to Ollivander.

"Umm… I've ran out of wand to try… again," he said sheepishly with a sad look in his eyes. They had been at it for hours and they were surprised other customers hadn't arrived to get in the way. But then their brothers and parents were probably having a blast without them, likely at the ice cream parlour.

"Hmm… I wonder," Ollivander suggested to himself before shrugging he walked passed Harry into a back room and returning moments later with a heavily dust laden silver box, "this wand is… different… it is dangerous in the wrong hands. It is free and wild. The people who captured and destroyed the beast that made this core had died trying to use this wand or died trying to capture and kill the beast.

"It came from a mighty dragon lord… and its wand became corrupt to murder such a beast," he said as he opened the lid on the box. The wand was magnificent in a smoky grey, long and straight, "twelve inches made from the creatures armoured scales rather than wood, with a hand grip made from its hide for comfort and fortification, and its heartstring as its core – said to contain the creatures corrupt soul – a curse very few could tame-."

The old wand maker was going to change his mind in fear – he offered it because it would do very little for him to touch – if it wanted nothing to do with young Harry, no foul, hopefully. Maybe he should let the boy try some more of the other wands first?

However, the old man started as he realised that Harry had taken the wand out of its case, and in a blinding flash of power the shop blazed with black and purple light and there was the over powering spell and taste of acidic poison and a sweltering heat, and it all radiated through and around Harry as he held the wand in wonder with black and deep purple sparks jumped through his fingers and arched off the wand. Then the light, the heat, the poison was gone as fast as it came, and Harry was still standing, staring at his new wand, closing his eyes he could hear it hum, and feel it through his very being. He could hear the beautiful voice deep within his everything, and knew this wand was his partner, he managed to sooth his wands aches, his wands sadness, his wands rage.

"Lady," Harry corrected, startling Ollivander and he looked at Harry in awe and confusion, "Dragon Lady, as in the dragon was female, and…" he had tears in his eyes as he looked away, "she was the only one of her kind – and so young even by…" he finished, rubbing the tears away. He was sickened that humans could be so cruel and hoped that someday he could stop people from doing such as they pleased to another creature so cruelly.

"A-are you, okay, Big Brother?" Rosette asked, worried for him while looking a little worse for ware and ill over the display.

He nodded his head and smiled, "of course I am," he agreed as he found an ashen coloured leather holster and strapped it onto his left forearm, before sliding his wand in, under arm, "her name. She is an Echo of dragon lore. I shall love her. So how much do I owe you Mr. Ollivander?"

The old man split into a half-grin, "this one, Mr. Evans, is on the house," he replied before he watched Harry leading his sister out of his shop before grinning full-fledged, "I can barely wait to see what you shall do in this world Mr. Evans, but I do know it shall define a new level of greatness! Oh, how I pity your ignorance Albus Dumbledore!"


	2. Lie Beyond Your Lie

Seventeen-year-old, Harry James Potter was of a name both barely known, but in some circles infamous around the school for being a 'goody good' Hufflepuff that thought Dumbledore and the Ministry were complete and utter idiots. Though to be fair, he wasn't the only one who thought this, and it was only just discovered he had been just living in the 'shadows', but he was the only one who got up during an assembly the week before in which the Ministry's, Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge was rambling on about some crap to do with You-Know-Who (Voldemort) with Dumbledore's 'agreeable' input and told them they're total dipshit cowards before leaving, as apparently he was listening to know it was some cowardly nonsense, and since then Harry Potter had stopped playing ball.

Though, a lot of people were angry with Harry for being so disrespectful of his elders, but they let it slide as it was only a foolish little boy who didn't know anything about anything. Harry's grades were okay, but not the top of his year or school, but if you were to look long enough into the seventeen-year olds emerald coloured eyes you would question his exam scores when you look into those sly and intelligent eyes, and just because he had no care for the rubbish on the school curriculum meant nothing to real knowledge, especially when you realise that Hogwarts gave a terrible magical education full of lies, half-truths, and just out right make believe.

However, they would then just shrug off that feeling of dread as a figment of their imagination as it was Harry's brother who was the star of the school, and most certainly the most powerful and talented student in any school worldwide. Though, no one outside a select few knew he was getting private lessons outside of school, which showed he had below average ability at best, but with lots of hard work and years of practice before he even started Hogwarts his magical knowledge was higher than most adults knew, but that still didn't mean he was very talented.

Therefore, knowing how to do something and doing it were two completely different things. Harry knew this as he was standing off against his brother Terry and his friends. Harry's wand was held loosely between the fingers of his right hand as he could feel her cool purr, egging him on to just blow them up and have done with it, but Harry quelled her with his calm.

The 'hero' and his friends had been picking on some timid and easily preyed on Slytherin first years who had strayed too far from the other Slytherins and lost them, which made them easy pray for Gryffindor bullies, and Gryffindor bullies were vicious. Harry used to do things from the shadows to stop stuff like this, but he had plans and he was passed caring about the shadows as this was stage – what? – ten? – twenty-three? – it didn't matter; it was all in the plan, and everything had been running for a while now.

Harry had come to a point in his life where he no longer wished to hide who he was, and he was certainly not going to let his foolish jerk of a brother get away with picking on innocent little kids any longer, even if it meant standing up against the world. Though, he was sure the one girl was a year older and was likely stuck trying to rescue a sibling or family member from these young 'men'. It was finally time for Harry to have the fun as the pieces were on the board, and it was time to send the king rushing in.

"Get out of the way Harry you pathetic little Hufflepuff loser," Terry spat out aiming his wand at his brother.

Harry just raised his right eyebrow as his brothers friends snickered. "No… I don't think I will, Terry," he replied, disturbed at how much fame and fortune had messed up his brother. Though, he wasn't this bad before Hogwarts; he just kept getting worse, and James and Lily Potter (to be fair, mainly James) encouraged this behaviour, which was a million times messed up. "I'm not going to step aside and let you hex some kids just because you feel like it or it makes you feel better about how pathetic you are!"

Harry glanced at the three terrified kids in question as they hid behind him, two boys and a girl before returning his attention to his brother as Terry shouted out the spell for a full body bind. However, Harry just batted it away without much thought where it harmlessly hit the ground, shocking the Gryffindors and the growing crowd of spectators like that was some kind of great and mighty feat of super villain one-o-one – Terry could have been the greatest duellist in the universe and any mage could have still battered that spell away.

Harry found it mildly amusing that all of these spectators (well minus a few) thought their precious Boy-Who-Lived, Terry Potter, was more than a petty bully, (well there was likely a lot more that didn't, but status quo made them complacent). Therefore, they looked at Harry as if he was the one to start this fight, as if Harry should let the arrogant bastard get away with whatever he wanted.

Harry took note of several Slytherins watching too. They stood apart from the rest, watching in interest with (on some) hints of amusement, (and others) curiosity as this would be the first time a non-Slytherin had stood up against the Boy-Who-Lived! Even when Slytherins did stand up to Terry; they would get into all the trouble, and Terry got away with praise.

"Get lost Harry; they're just evil Slytherin filth!" Terry hissed out enraged, seeing red. "If you don't move, I'll make you!"

Harry saw that the kids looked terrified, convinced he wouldn't continue protecting them, but he turned a smirk to his brother. "Well… I'm now a little curious," Harry replied with a small chuckle startling all as he wasn't scared like they 'knew' he should be. "I hope you brought your A game, because I've wanted to beat the fucking shit out of your ungrateful bullying arse for a long time now 'brother'. Maybe I can teach you a little respect for other people?"

"Why you little bastard…!" Terry hissed out in anger as he started throwing childish spells at his brother. However, Harry didn't move as he just swatted each and every single one away with a smile, deflecting them away from hitting anyone as it seemed that Terry didn't care where his spells ended up.

Though, after a minute or so Terry was getting angrier and more desperate as he was starting to look foolish so upped his game. However, these spells weren't as easy (or relatively harmless) and they were harder to get on target. Harry had started flinging about shields to deflect these spells from the stupefied onlookers and moved from his spot, taking a few steps closer.

"Terry, you should really stop this before you hurt someone," Harry said calmly. "Do you really not care?" he asked as the spells kept coming.

"It's for the Greater Good that I teach you a lesson!" he retorted, enraged. "I'll get you for disrespecting me and protecting evil Slytherins!"

"They are just kids, but if that's what you want then I'll stop you," Harry retorted but had to move as Ron Weasley started throwing spells at him too. "Wow, the Boy-Who-Lived is so pathetic as to rely on 'him' to help win a duel against me."

"You can't beat the both of us, loser!" Ron cried out laughing but paled as Harry suddenly darted forward, dodging several spells and batting away others with his left hand. As he approached, he balled that hand up into a fist and smashed it into Ronald Weasley's nose with a loud crack, blood splashing around as Ron fell to the ground out cold. Harry then spun around an angrily thrown cutting curse while swishing his wand, and in a flash of red-light Terry had been immobilised and hung a few inches from the ground with horror written in his expression; his wand cluttering to the floor.

"Hmm… dearest brother," Harry spoke chuckling as he took a few steps closer and the crowd moved back as his presence was now dominant rather than how Terry's had always been. This was a pull of oppressive strength weighing down on their shoulders, as if a warning to back down, which made sure they did not want to get in his way and for once Terry's remaining minions backed down. Harry's green eyes were so cold yet mocking at the same time as he had waited so long for a moment like this. "How does it feel…?" he asked as he casually moved closer to his immobile brother.

"How does it feel to hang before someone else's mercy, inferior and pathetic?" he laughed, but there was no humour in his voice, his eyes seeming to have a red hue dead centre causing many to subconsciously move back more. "Oh dear, my dear brother… I believe our dear 'loving' mother had never taught you the correct places to go potty, silly little boy, big boys go to the toilet," he chuckled as the on looking students could only watch in horror. Their saviour's brother had lost it and made their saviour wet himself as pee dribbled from his robes to land on the entrance hall floor.

"Silly Terry," Harry mocked with a childish tone. "The caretakers going to be 'pissed' with you!" he laughed at his pun as he flicked his wand a translucent light spat out of the end and without taking Terry's robes off a giant muggle nappy appeared on him with the words 'daddy's little big boy' written across the front in bright multi coloured letters.

There were admittedly a few students in the crowd that wanted to laugh and take pictures, but they just couldn't. Harry's presence was quite overwhelming and sending a chill down their spines, and they wondered where the teachers were. Well, teachers that weren't watching in horror because they were weaklings like the fraudulent fortune-teller who never saw this coming.

"So Terry, what to do with you?" Harry asked in mild wonder. "Because it seems I might have some time, as the capable teachers in this school always seem to mysteriously disappear when you and your butt buddies go on the hunt!" he smiled widely as Terry's horror was only just beginning. "Well, you do like to change people's hair colour don't you as 'poor' Professor Snape does have to suffer that one a lot. It obviously amuses you," he chuckled as he flicked his wand and Terry's hair grew out turning into a multitude of chatting snakes, but Terry just heard their hisses as they weren't frozen with him.

"ENOUGH!" boomed the raging voice as they felt Dumbledore's presence though it didn't completely engulf Harry's as a red stream of magic blast down the stairs. However, Harry moved fast, his wand creating a shield in moments gritting his teeth at the pressure on his shield built. He had an easier way of using magic, but that wasn't a possibility in the here and now, and he was sure his wand wouldn't approve, not yet.

Those bigots would have let Terry get away with beating an innocent first year near to death but looking at how much loathing Dumbledore and his parents had for him doing what was right broke the camel's back and made a ten-mile wide crater in the process.

"NO!" Harry roared out as he pushed back blasting out a new spell that nullified Dumbledore's. The light cleared as Harry looked up to show his eyes glowing bright red before bleeding out until they were pitch black, his skin looking paler, and his aura had become far more sinister. His brother had been dropped to the floor free, screaming as the snakes started biting at him in their panic.

Severus Snape stood near Dumbledore and most of the teachers up the stairs after having gone on some wild hippogriff chase that he knew was to give the precious little twerp saviour the chance to free up some pent up anger on some of his youngest Slytherins, and he could do nothing to stop it. However, seeing the Boy-Who-Lived having been defeated and tormented for his crimes by his own Hufflepuff brother was actually less surprising than it should be, as he had been slowly changing during the year and showing a few hints of what he was really capable of.

Looking down into those pitch-black eyes actually made Severus shiver. So this was what a powerful dark wizard should be… something else entirely. Someone set apart from Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, something so different, more perhaps, and he was protecting his students from the 'light'. That wasn't an evil deed.

"Hello, Mr. Dumbledore. Why, what a lovely day it is," Harry spoke with an amused smile on his lips. "It's so reassuring when a teacher blasts the fuck out of you for teaching pathetic little bitches some much needed manners, and to respect innocent little kids, but if your stance is to blast first and not ask questions, I suppose the lesson will be lost on him?"

"Mr. Potter, this is not a game," the old man spoke trying to keep calm as the Boy-Who-Lived continued crying as snakes tore into his face from his hair.

"Oh do shut up!" Harry hissed at his brother flicking his wand at him all of his snake hair fell out leaving him bald and dissolved along with his remaining cries and whimpers being silenced before looking back up to the old man to note he looked at least a little relieved. "This is of course not a game Professor, you are correct. However, Terry seems to think it is, and that's because of you! I don't care anymore. I'll fight you, them, and everyone to bring about my dream – re-unification!"

"That may be a wonderful dream Harry," the old man said relaxing a little, but his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "However, while the magical world is so split up in their beliefs that is an impossible dream and fighting all of us will most certainly not unify anyone."

Harry snorted rolling his pitch-black eyes in amusement. "Silly old man," he said and ignored a few retorts to show some respect from a few teachers he continued. "You think too small," he said chuckling at the baffled expressions. "My dream is to unify humanity – to re-forge the ideals of Camelot! To break down the thin veil you – your kind placed up some three and a half centuries ago when people like you began erasing our existence from history!" he said laughing as Dumbledore had actually gasped. "Someday I'll be able to walk out in the world and use my powers by new lore's, and laws of which ignorant little magicians like you have no say in."

"Then that is a foolish dream Harry, and you shall never be allowed it to come true," he retorted, unable to see that he was not without strings. "And you will be serving the rest of your schooling career in detention with Professor Snape, and you are forbidden any books other than those for classes, barred from the library and I may choose to forbid you from taking your exams," he finished coolly having no idea that he was showing some of what he was, and walking right into Harry's hands.

"That's okay Professor," Harry retorted laughing. "I'm hot, I'll find me a nice older woman with a wealth of money and a love for a toy boy," he laughed as near everyone blushed brightly and only still loyal Terry fans denied his statement. "So, Professor Snape… it looks like we'll get to enjoy each other's company until June, when would you like me to start?"

"This evening Potter at six PM," he spat out in his artificial disgust. "And you shall not be late, and I expect you to have… done something normal with your eyes by then!"

"Aye sir," he agreed with a mocking salute. "Well, if you'll excuse me little bitches. I have things to do… angry evil eyes to change back to that stunning green that makes you adorable little bunnies hopingly hot for me… well, that and this," he laughed. He opened his robe and lifted his shirt to show off his powerful looking abs winking at the blushing girls as he laughed while walking off down to the basement toward the Hufflepuff dorms.


	3. Danger Pay

"Potter! You're late!" Severus Snape hissed in annoyance as Harry just walked in to his classroom without even knocking.

However Harry was now green eyed again, and causally looked to his wristwatch around his right wrist before back to his teacher. "Is that some kind of natural response or something because I'm two minutes early?" Harry replied while looking mildly bored and uninterested, but there was some kind of spark in his eyes, and Severus wondered what the boy was up to.

Severus looked to his pocket watch and shrugged as he pulled it from his pocket. "They're never normally on time," he answered as he placed his watch away before he gestured for Harry to sit at a desk up front with a black quill and parchment waiting for him.

"I've always wondered why we don't just have paper notebooks rather than a scroll of animal skin," Harry commented as he looked at it without taking a seat. "It seems rather – silly if you were to ask me, so someday I think I'll have to fix that."

Severus looked up at Harry in surprise for a moment before he shrugged. "It would be more convenient," he surprisingly agreed with him. "But then the world we live in is full of too many morons," he added in a more Snape like way.

Harry shrugged, as that was actually typical of Snape before he gestured the parchment. "So what's the stupid thing that is most certainly not true that I'm being forced to write?" he asked as he had been curious about that for the past few hours.

"I will not belittle and brutally attack my betters while their backs are turned," Snape answered actually rolling his eyes.

"I see. Just as well I didn't then," Harry replied shrugging. "But they really are that delusional. In a regular muggle school I could sue for slander."

"This isn't a regular muggle school, and if it was they would have likely gotten social services involved with your family and you and your younger siblings would likely be in the care system by now," Severus retorted looking a little amused now, but Harry wasn't surprised that Snape was more clued in than so many muggle-born's as Snape was a half-blood who lived in the muggle world as a kid with his parents, and he still lived there while not at school. Harry did do his research too. "Though, the three Slytherins you protected are grateful," he said with a small nod of gratitude himself.

"It does not matter what house they were in," Harry replied shrugging. "I saw some scared kids being tormented and I did what any decent human being should have and stood up for them against the school bullies."

Severus just nodded at that before gesturing to the parchment. "They want you in here until ten," he spoke in annoyance.

"And how may I do these lines?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"However you want, I don't care!" he retorted but was startled as Harry had pulled out his wand from its holster, and flicked it at the parchment, and it unfurled, and the quill started writing the lines in what the teacher could tell was actually his hand writing, which actually impressed him further.

"It seems like a waste of parchment and ink," Harry said offhandedly as he slid his wand away. "Also, what's wrong with a pen…?"

"Nothing," Severus retorted. "But you are to do it by hand…" he trailed off as Harry smiled while shaking his head.

"Nope; you've already told me I can do it how I want," he replied laughingly while the teacher scowled. "Here, maybe this will make you feel better… you can do something fucked up with it before I put it back."

Severus was shocked as he was handed a lifeless golden snitch. "Dad snogs that thing before every quidditch game my brother's in," Harry explained, amused. "It was the last snitch of his career before he went and married mum. I think he loves that thing more than her, so it would be a shame if something were to happen to it while he was suckling on it, and maybe something would happen to him too," he said shrugging nonchalant.

"You know what Potter, I don't think you're as bad as your parents' say you are," Severus said with his eyes hungrily taking in the sight of his enemies' greatest love, which was quite stupid when the jerk had someone as hot as Lily.

"Oh, and don't think about my mother like that in front of me, it's creepy," Harry was quick to say startling the teacher and causing his eyes to widen. "No I can't read your mind, but I do know a lot about the people in this castle, and I can read you like a book, unfortunately. I don't need to use any mind magic to decipher a person if I study them long enough. A little twitch, the tilt of a head there, the movement of the eyes – with the context of conversation can say just as much if not more than the surface of a memory."

Severus just shrugged and turned away taking the seat behind his desk, as Harry was smarter than he gave him credit because that was some psychological mentalist bullshit. "Dumbledore plans on watching you more closely than he ever did," Snape spoke crisply. "And believe me when I tell you he watches your family remarkably close, but I suppose telling you would be moot. Though, I am surprised you have managed to hide so much from him.

"Your younger sister had befriended a girl who went into Slytherin on the train. Dumbledore convinced her to break it off by making sure your parents were quickly made aware. That is how much control he holds, and not to mention the power he holds in the government – I wouldn't be surprised to see your sister mostly alone throughout school. He will never leave anyone alone if he's set his eyes on them. He will never let you tear down the veils between might and magic – or what, give the muggles magic? That's why he's forcing four hours of detention a night, to keep you preoccupied. He's afraid you'll either succeed or completely fall into the dark and slaughter off the wizards."

"But killing them all would serve no goal. I rather myself the guardian, not the exterminator," Harry replied frowning with a shrug. "Anyway Professor, it seems like I have plenty of time. It is too easy to sneak in and out of this school, and I think you're going to help me."

Severus snorted while rolling his dark eyes. "And what makes you think I'll do that?" he retorted actually amused for once.

"Maybe you will because…" he smirked as he leaned forward on the teacher's desk. "Dumbledore and Voldemort are fucking retards without any real end goal but control – then what? Their desires are both full of order, and that takes everyone's free will, their rights. For Dumbledore cries the Greater Good with capital G's every time, while Voldemort cries let's get rid of the mud bloods and enslave the muggles, like he ever could, and what the fuck does Dumbledore and his groupies actually do…?"

"Hmm…" Severus frowned in thought before shrugging. "I'm not sure to be honest. I see… you've made your point Potter, but I am not going to spy on both of them for you while spying on both of them for each other while secretly taking instruction from you – that was a bit of a mouthful," he muttered with a half-smirk.

"I'll pay you more," Harry retorted smugly.

However, Severus' eyes widened in surprise. "They don't pay me," he said actually not surprising Harry about Voldemort, but Dumbledore had been getting loads of funding from his wealthy followers. Thinking on that, what did he do with the money because Harry has seen no sign of a need for such large funds.

"Then I'll pay you," he replied shrugging his shoulders. "After all, it seems only right that if I'm asking you to do something so dangerous that you be nicely compensated for your troubles."

"Pay me…?" the teacher laughed humourlessly. "What with…? The moment your parents notice…" he trailed off as Harry was smirking. "You've been robbing them for years, haven't you?"

Harry just laughed while rolling his eyes. "I've just been taking my fair share… well my Rosie's and Kalam's too. I placed their money away protecting it from Terry. It looks as if Dad's going to make him head of the family soon, which would leave us with nothing as that greedy bastard would not even give them a Knut. As soon as he's got the main vault, they'll have to survive off their trust vaults that our grandparents set up for us before they died, which is probably enough to last a year or so past Hogwarts for both of them."

"And you took just enough to be your shares?" Severus asked doubtful as he thought about what he could do once the job was over if he was getting paid. He could finally leave Hogwarts, leave the idiots, settle down somewhere, or build an amazing lab and maybe create some new potions – or new potion methods.

"Well, okay," he conceded while shrugging slowly. "I took all of the gems, platinum, books, everything but the gold coins, silver coins, and bronze coins, even the deeds to a shit load of businesses. Dad has never even gone to the vault; mum either, as they just ask for the gold from the Goblins and by the time, they find out it will be too late. If they ever find out, as they might not have ever known there was more than gold, and the Goblins like me."

"So what do I get?" Severus asked now more interested than ever as he had asked Dumbledore for danger pay the old man always laughed it off like he was joking, and he would have likely gotten the torture curse to the face for several minutes if he asked Voldemort.

Harry shrugged in thought before grinning. "You work for me Severus and I'll pay you three times what you get for working at Hogwarts, plus bonuses for well… the more dangerous operations of an extra two times – and yes, I do know how much the teachers are paid – underpaid if you ask me considering you practically work twenty-four seven at a bloody school."

Severus smirked as he took Harry's hand shaking on it. "After we're through with this I'm retiring to a nice quiet island without any magical community," Severus said while sounding more eager than he thought, as that sounded nice right then.

"Good choice," Harry agreed smirking. "But I fear I'm going to be sealed and banished soon, whether I achieve my goal or fail. However, I'll still need your eyes and ears, as you'll soon learn, plan C through to plan infinite are already running in the background."

Severus frowned. "You seem pretty okay with being sealed. If I thought for a moment I would have fled."

"Indeed," Harry agreed shrugging. "But I have no choice as it is a possibility that is within my alternate plans; I have started preparing for that scenario over the last few years and everything is within my endgame."

"Why have you trusted me with this anyway?" he asked, curious and confused.

"Because, it's easier to trust the cunt that has never sucked Terry's, Dumbledore's, or Voldemort's shit pieces," Harry said nonchalant.

Severus could not help but burst out laughing. It was impossible to stop for a moment before he regained himself. "It seems you really can read me too well. It seems we have an agreement, and we need to do something, especially sorting out Dumbledore. Now you've asked its going to bug me until I find a goal of some kind – other than – maybe he doesn't want anything to ever change?"

Harry just shrugged, smirking. "Find out what Dumbledore is up to, or his fucked-up motive, Professor, and that will be a very nice bonus day indeed. The celebration cake and champagne will be on you," he said and even Severus had to chuckle.

_**To Be Continued…** _


	4. Counter Curse

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident in which Harry Potter had gone 'crazy' and 'dark', nearing the end of February, and Rosette Potter was sitting at the Gryffindor table with other second years. However, she wasn't joining in the conversation as she looked over and listened in on her brother Terry and his bully-buddy Ronald as they plotted to get revenge on Harry for beating them up.

She shook her head in wonder. Harry had shown his true self and made them look like babies. So, she could only see this going badly for them. Though, during the past two years she had concluded without a shadow of doubt that she didn't care if they got hurt. They went around attacking everyone they felt like, so it was about time they got a taste of fear.

Though, she had to wonder how Terry convinced everyone that he didn't really pee himself. She just didn't get it. She saw it with her own eyes, yet even his pathetic fan still wanted to do something with him or something. It was quite odd, she internally shrugged, confused but not concerned, and though she had distanced herself from Harry, she knew Harry was much better than Terry would ever be.

Terry had been about to pick on a girl Rosette had made friends with on the train to school the year before. She was not allowed to be friends with her after that because of the house she was placed in. But Rosette still considered the girl a friend even if they couldn't play games together or even talk without the Slytherin girl getting accused of trying to corrupt her or something. She couldn't be sure, but she thought Harry mistook her for a first year as she was with her younger brother, probably trying to save him before Terry and gang spotted them.

It was sad how all of her delusions of how awesome Terry must be protecting everyone from the Slytherins crumbled the moment she realised that they didn't start fights. Terry did, and not just with Slytherins either, but people from the other two houses if they happened to have Slytherin friends or family like they were spying on 'good' people for the Slytherins or something ridiculous like that.

Rosette shook her head in disappointment before she saw Harry enter the dining hall looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. She had never known before that he was stronger than Terry, and never really believed deep down that he was a Dark Wizard, but two weeks ago she saw the proof, and he was still protecting people. He didn't seem to care what house they were in, and that didn't sit right with what she was taught.

If a dark wizard was the protector, then what did that make Terry and his light wizard friends? It was getting too complicated and jumbled up in her head. She didn't know what to think any more, as everything she had been taught seemed to be wrong somehow.

She sighed feeling depressed as she watched Terry smirking this smile that was certainly evil as he pulled out his wand. Ron laughed as Terry flung a blue light at Harry but grimaced as Harry had somehow just backhanded the spell (without even drawing his wand) without even looking and hitting Terry with it in return. It might have even seemed to some as if Harry had been yawning and stretched and accidently knocked it away.

Terry cried out in shock and horror as gasps ran the length of the hall as he was thrown from his seat, crashing down to the floor with boils bubbling up from his skin as he cried in panic.

Rose heard Harry chuckling in amusement as he spoke. "Some people have no manners, or forethought to learn the counters to their spells."

 _"HARRY POTTER!"_ Dumbledore thundered from the teachers table as he stood, eyes blazing at the young man.

Harry had just lazily looked up at the headmaster with a raised eyebrows. "Yes Professor?" he asked with a smile. "My most humble apologies', you are absolutely correct," he said as he flicked his wand as he pulled it out and blasted Ron causing him to fall next to Terry crying as boils burst out on his skin too. "Can't give one without the other, after all that's favouritism, and I don't want to be like my parents, or you now do I?"

Rosette was surprised as she heard a fair few people snickering, and she had to bite her lip hard not to burst out laughing. Seeing Ron getting the smackdown laid on him was amusing in anyone's book. But the way Harry just mocked Dumbledore's authority was really quite entertaining. The more she saw, the more Dumbledore seemed to be off his rocker.

"Boy; that will be your Saturday lost!" he spat out hatefully. "It will be into the forest with you with Hagrid."

Harry just rolled his eyes shrugging. "Do I look bothered?" he asked laughingly. "Last week I wasn't killed by those 'dinky' spiders, but I did get a shit load of venom from those moronic bugs before I harvested the rest of them. So I don't think they'll bother me again, but I can only hope. After all I got shed loads of pocket money for them last time!"

Dumbledore looked to be grinding his teeth in an effort not to attack him, but Harry just went back to his meal looking nonchalant.

Across the hall at another table a blonde haired seventeen-year-old girls icy grey eyes lingered on a certain Hufflepuff as Dumbledore just grumbled under his breath and the hall became a mass of chatter while several of Terry and Ron's friends helped them out of the hall.

"What you thinking sis?"

Daphne was startled and looked to her side where her blonde-haired younger sister sat smirking.

"Nothing that concerns you, Astoria!" she was quick to quip.

Astoria just laughed while shaking her head in amusement. "I think that… Potter… I mean Harry Potter is off limits to an 'evil' Slytherin like you, Daphne. In fact, I think he might be a little too dark for you."

Daphne's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits aimed at her younger sister. "I have no romantic interest in him. Mother and father wouldn't be too pleased to hear I was actually pursuing a 'real' blood traitor, dark or not."

"Give it a rest Daph," she retorted, amused. "I know you don't care enough for our parent's opinion to mean crap to you. Just look at him. If I weren't going with Draco, I sure as hell wouldn't mind him. He's… what's that muggle term… oh, right… smocking hot!"

"She has a solid point, girl," interrupted the too upbeat voice of her brunette dark-skinned friend as she sat on Daphne's other side. "At least your parents are letting you choose partners. I'm stuck with Blaise Zabini, and he's gayer than the inventor of gaydar!"

"I take exception to that," he replied from across the table sitting with Draco, his black skin contrasting deeply with Draco's pale. "Tracey, we have made an agreement to go along with it so that they don't find out, and so you won't have to marry some ugly bastard that would…"

"Whoa…!" they all interrupted at the same time quivering, which brought a smug smirk to his lips.

"Point taken, okay," Tracey replied rolling her eyes. "This way, I can be with whoever I want, and so can you… secretly from our families."

He nodded still smirking as he looked to the Hufflepuff table licking his lips. "Well Daph, if you don't want him, I'll have…"

"Don't even think about it," she hissed at him angrily. "I'm curious is all," she continued. "He is an abnormality to our world. He is with neither Dumbledore, the Dark Lord, nor the Ministry. He has no one fighting for him, yet he dares try to fight them all. He is the only real power that has taken a stand against three groups of oppressors. He has even stood up for our house!"

"The only upside that I see," Draco commented shrugging. "Unless he can actually protect you from Dumbledore, the Ministry, and the Dark Lord I wouldn't side with him if I were you."

"Even if he is a curiosity," Tracey remarked while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, which caused Daphne to roll her eyes and her friends to snicker. "Though, even I'm curious to know him… he looks so… damn, muscle, and powers, and he just… well… damn, you guys saw his freaky black eyes, right?"

"Yea," said Draco while the others nodded. "We couldn't exactly miss the glowing red that turned black. It was as if his eyes sucked up any brightness. It was kind of really creepy… I've…" he lowered his voice here. "I've met the Dark Lord, and his blood red eyes never sent such a chill down my spine," he said shivering at the thought of his father's master.

"His eyes were beautiful," Daphne suddenly spoke looking back over to him so she missed all the slack jaws and wide eyes her friends and sister showed. "Both ways, but that black…? They were like gateways… gateways to a limitless fountain buried within him full of pure power begging to be realised on the world."

"Not if Dumbledore and the Ministry have their way," Tracey spoke quietly while giving her best friend an understanding smile. "If he attacks the Boy-Who-Lived again, they might try sealing him or something, even though it's clear to me who has the power and drive to actually fight and destroy the Dark Lord!"

"Dumbledore too, if we're lucky," Daphne added slowly.

Draco snorted. "That's the reason why Dumbledore hates him. I bet he knows left alone that Harry Potter will become a bigger threat to his power than anyone else could ever hope to become."

_**To Be Continued…** _


	5. To Live Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a rather enjoyable detention 'with' Hagrid, and makes some new friends.

Harry sighed as he knocked on Hagrid's front door and waited but a moment before the menacing guy pulled it open. Well, okay, the giant guy tried to be scary, but Harry could always sense his doubt and uncertainty. The guy was a gentle giant and would never lash out at him (without just cause) no matter how many times he made the threat.

Before Hagrid could even exit his house after grabbing his crossbow, and a lamp his large grey boarhound slithered out around his giant legs and had at first tried to jump up at Harry yapping happily, but one gesture and the dog stopped, looking sheepish before he happily accepted Harry stroking his head and lavishing him with attention in a less slobbery way than the dog had thought of beforehand.

"How do you do that?" Hagrid demanded as he slammed his door closed.

Harry just shrugged with a giant smile. "Blah, no problem at all Mr. Hagrid," he answered politely. "It's all about image and respect even in the animal kingdom. People don't give animals enough credit. If a creature respects you then it will listen, but if it does not; then it won't."

"Nonsense!" the giant of a man boomed out heatedly as he led on, but his dog, Fang walked behind by Harry's side. "Why would Fang want to respect an evil dark wizard like you?"

"Dark…? Possibly," Harry agreed, which startled the large man. "But evil is an extraordinarily strong word, Mr. Hagrid, which your people throw around like people are born that way. Do you not agree that as a decent human being that I should protect people?"

"Why would you protect people?" he scoffed at the thought. "You're just a bully, jealous of your own brother."

"Jealous that my brother was loved while I was not?" he asked with a bitter tone that caused the giant man to flinch as he led the way through the trees into the forbidden forest. "Yet, you call me a bully for defending innocent kids incapable of defending themselves?"

"They're just Slytherin's!" the giant spoke before crying out in pain as Harry withdrew his wand and with a flick the giant man's back crashed into a large tree with vines whipping round to hold him to it as Harry wasn't smiling now.

"And your just a filthy fucking hybrid half-giant! Now what difference is there? You must be evil because you have giants blood running through your veins. Should I perhaps do the world a favour and just kill you, so we don't find the bones of devoured children hidden throughout the grounds?" Harry asked coldly and Hagrid grimaced and had a stay tear in his right eye.

"Honestly, Hagrid," Harry continued as he calmed only a little. "It doesn't matter to me that your father had some fun with a giantess – maybe fell in love… humans can be weird. I have no personal attraction of giantesses, but that doesn't mean I hate him or you because of anything so ridiculous. They were obviously consenting adults. But look at your so-called friends – the so-called good guys and ask whether disgust would be the first thing to cross their minds, because I would place money on it! Most aren't even tolerant to people like us, or maybe some are just humouring you? Do you think that Dumbledore cares – with his power he could have forced a proper ILEGAL investigation into the Chamber of Secrets fifty-five years ago, but you were a pretty easy scapegoat for the full-blooded human! Even now Dumbledore defends Tom Riddle – or if you hadn't known – Voldemort."

Hagrid flinched as his eyes widened, and for the first time in his life was cowering from a student, and Fang whimpered a little but didn't move as Harry swiped his wand, the vines uncurling from the half giant, and the large man fell to the ground gasping for breath and rubbing his sore wrists from the vines as Harry put his wand away.

"You condone Terry's brutal attacks on other students!" Harry hissed out as he resisted the strong urge to kick the huge man in the face. "Yet when someone stands up to him you say, 'they're only Slytherin's', or 'they've been corrupted by Slytherin's!'. That's fucking retarded, so get a fucking clue! That's the sort of thing that leads innocent kids to go on a murderous rampage when the adults who are supposed to protect them don't give a shit, and you know, normally the bully is never in the line of fire but 'innocent' people who never gave a shit enough to stand by them against the bullies are. It's about time someone stood up to bastards like Dumbledore letting this shit carry on!"

After that, Harry just shook his head in revulsion and left, gesturing Fang to stay as he was going to follow, and Harry felt like a walk by himself. Harry walked for well over an hour as he calmed down and was not sure exactly what he was supposed to be doing in the forest but shrugged that off as unimportant when he heard some soft whimpering's of fear. He knew the sound of fear easily as when Terry and his butt-buddies went on the prowl that was what he heard from the victims of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry ran faster than he could remember and jumped through a thicket of bushes landing with a crash in a large clearing, his eyes narrowed. He took witness of around twenty filthy looking men carrying all sorts of weapons from knives to spears, and chain. He also saw many small cages containing creatures from common pixies to forest fairies, and even a couple of weird furry creatures, two, one black, one white, spirits of some kind he didn't doubt from what he sensed from their magic, but they were trapped in the magical cages.

However, Harry's eyes widened as he took stock of three dead Centaur, and a fourth bleeding rapidly with a huge cut across his young chest. Though, it was the fifth that was shocking as it was female, and he had never heard of any human seeing a female before – well, he had, but it was still uncommon. Old legends called Centaur's rapists of human women, but that wasn't actually true. Well, it likely happened at least once where the rumours came from, but then all intelligent creatures could be arseholes, but anyway, Centaur do have females.

She was a beautiful white coloured horse with a soft pale human half with no top like he would have most likely expected as the mergirls all wore tops to keep things in place and hold their modesty, but then they did have more contact with humans, so maybe it was a cross cultural thing, or Harry was thinking too much into something he had no immediate interest in.

The meres firm and soft looking breasts were large and on display, and her dark eyes held pure fear, her brown hair crinkling at the bottom by her shoulders. He figured that if she were human, she would be considered quite the catch as a certain goddess had blessed this one, but then that might be a female Centaur trait. Heck, Harry still kind of fancied her, but then Harry was quite open minded about things like that since a Centaur and Human could be two consenting adults, and their human half was more human looking than most other fae or cryptid. She seemed to be about Harry's age, and he thought she was quite cute. She wasn't overly large in body like the males of her kind were, but she had some tone, but she was slender and small as centaurs went.

Harry could see one of her legs caught in a spiked trap and she was on her side with the men leering down at her. Harry turned his attention back to the bleeding centaur to see him looking at him, his light eyes begging him, begging Harry not to save him, but to save her, as it was probably a manly things to do or something to die for the lady, but Harry had plans to save everyone – well, those still saveable, as in alive. Harry didn't need anyone in need to beg for his help, as long as they weren't evil bastards, Harry was always game for being helpful as he withdrew his wand with a flick of his wrist and he could already feel the spirit of his wand raring to tear some dipshit poachers like them into shreds. Harry could feel the hum and feel the power she wanted him to draw on. It wasn't revenge for herself, but it would likely calm her spirit to know they saved all these souls a fate worse than hers.

"Hey look! It's a boy!" one of the men finally noticed him and trailing his wand on Harry as they all looked over in surprise.

"Drop the cages, and step away from the girl and I 'might' let you go!" Harry spoke sharply and commandingly but even both centaurs looked as if they were doomed, and he felt his wands frustration, but she calmed as he fed her a gentle touch of power to show he knew they wouldn't heed his warning, but it was just a courtesy from Harry.

Some of the men laughed as one of the men spoke out laughingly. "Girl…?" he mock asked. "All I see is a bitch pony. We'll get a lot for a real living female to 'study' – or maybe a whore-house would pay more!"

Harry's eyes glowed with a hue of red as he spoke again. "Let me try this again! Put down the cages, and step away from the girl or I will make you wish I only hurt you! Then, those that I don't kill I'll give to these… 'ponies' – to play with and 'study'! – maybe a whore house will want you? I, never mind, even the blind drunk centaur would turn your shitty arses down."

"One boy, threatening all of us…? You must be on some hard shit!" one cried out before he cried in agony as Harry swiped his wand and the roots around him sprung up and grabbed him slowly squeezing the life out of him as they brought hum crunching to his knees, spilling blood and cutting deep into his flesh, Harry only watched in nonchalance as the man sqeed in panic and pain.

"Let him go!" one man demanded angrily as no matter what they tried they couldn't free him. "Who do you think you are you bastard!" he roared out as he flung several spells, but Harry just batted each one back capturing several of the men in his nasty and deadly spells, and one of those began melting one of his mates flesh to terrified screams.

"Me…?" Harry asked with a smug smirk. "I'm the guy who doesn't like dipshit bullies! And I like to rescue myself the odd damsel in destress, especially the cute ones," he said while winking at the female centaur and her cheeks lit up as Harry turned back to the men his eyes lit up red and bled back into pure black, the blackest black, and the poacher and his remaining 'friends' finally realised they were messing with someone they shouldn't be.

"T-they're j-just freaks… half-breeds!" one man stuttered out throwing some pathetic spells in his panic.

"Yet to me…" Harry spoke as he just let the man's spells splash harmlessly into his shield. "You're the freaks. I would rather the friendship and kindness of any other species than to associate with shit like you! You give humanity a bad name!"

"P-please!" one begged as he turned to run only to run straight into the solid black chest of an enraged male centaur and fall to the floor and most certainly pissing himself as more and more surrounded the clearing with spears and bows at the ready.

Harry however moved to the injured centaur and with a few whispered words and flick of his wand that the other centaurs missed, the bleeding stopped in a beam of blue white light, and another flick of his wrist bandages wrapped around his torso.

Then Harry rushed over to the female. Her eyes widened in fright, but Harry had lowered himself as he banished the arrows fired at him and was quick in using his powers to free her leg. She had almost kicked him as he touched her leg, but with a brush of his wand across it with some calming words, and another beam of blue white light, and a wrapping of bandages Harry secured her wound and she eyed him wearily as he gave her a reassuring smirk. She found herself mesmerised by the depth of his black eyes as he held her hands together in his and giving her a reassuring smile as he had confidently placed her wand away before he let go and her cheeks flushed bright red as her heart pounded in her chest.

Harry chuckled as he reached out as stroked his fingers through her hair before standing up. The wizards had been stripped of their weapons and clothes, leaving their shitty pants thankfully, kind of, which made Harry grimace, and he noticed the blush of the girls face as she looked away from the disgusting sight too.

"Wow," Harry spoke with a grimace. "I assure you, they do not represent my species, and definitely not me," he said with a small grin as he gave the girl a wink and her cheeks darkened more. Harry stroked her cheek in reassurance before he walked towards the cages holding the other creatures. The rest of the centaur watching him warily as he re-drew his wand with a swipe, and all of the cages burst open with cheering little pixies and fairies, some personally thanking Harry before flying off.

The two furry little spirits stayed for a moment longer, the white one only too happy to snuggle to Harry's neck in gratitude while the black one floated nearby watching with worry aimed at its twin before they both blinked away.

"Human child!" the black coloured centaur broke the silence after Harry had stunned the remaining poachers as they were making too much noise, as the others, though alive were in too much of a state to have stayed conscious. "You come very close to our village," he spoke crisply and dangerously but even he could see the boy wasn't concerned as he even re-holstered his wand.

"No man…! No creature controls my freedom!" Harry retorted glaring. "I am not here to harm you or your loved ones. I'm not actually sure where I am, but rest assured, I would never allow for innocent people to be harmed."

"Why did you save us?" the female suddenly asked as she finally managed to stand, a look of wonder in her eyes. "You could have just left us to die, but yet… why?"

"Because it would be wrong not too," he said sincerely, which just baffled them.

"A wizard… a human…" the black centaur spoke, confused. "He… you really do not…? When I look into your eyes. You see me as equal… even Hagrid does not look to us as equal."

Harry was then startled as one centaur grabbed Harry and pulled him onto his back. "Then… we shall celebrate the lives that we have lost, and the gratitude towards such a unique human for the lives that were spared, and tomorrow we shall punish our captives!" he roared out to cheers from others including the one in black as they picked up their captives and the bodies of their dead and raced through the forest.

Harry had been shown through a large village. Well, he hadn't seen much, but he had been promised a tour at some point during his stay so he was happy, and green eyed again as they gave him his own barn like wooden place where he could stay for as long as he needed.

He had decided that he needed to fit in more, so he had stripped down until he just wore his trousers before transfiguring them into a pair of straw-coloured cargo shorts that hung to just above his knees and showing off his powerful body. He took his shoes off choosing to go bare foot, and found he felt so much freer from confinement, and it was nice to try something new.

"Harry," a soft voice spoke and in walked Shardie, the female he had saved. She had a slight limp, but that would heal soon enough as she was not very badly hurt, and with Harry's magic accelerating the healing process, she would be fine in a couple of days.

"Hey," he answered as he strapped his wand under his left forearm in its holster.

She blushed lightly and bowed her head. "You look… you look more the part now. I was asked to bring you with me. I… I hope that we can become friends. I am curious to know a little about human culture from, someone as… special as you."

"To me… we're already friends," he answered smiling at her surprise he took her hand and led her outside.

She led him from then on pointing out things he might find interesting with other centaurs watching curious of the odd human, and soon following on after them to the town square where a large crowd gathered around a large fountain with the village elder stood in the centre.

Harry was surprised by a lot of things that night, like for one, centaurs DO drink… they probably shouldn't but they DO. They're quite the party animals with instruments and music, singing and all sorts. It was actually more fun than anything Hogwarts had done, as it was untamed. The centaur for one didn't discriminate each other like humans did for stupid reasons.

Though, Harry had stayed with Shardie all night 'dancing' with her, and a few of her cute girlfriends. They seriously get more… the more he drank and got to know them, but by around two in the morning Shardie was carrying Harry slumped on her back, back to his room where she carefully lay him down on some soft hay, and lay down next to him watching him as his green eyes lingered on her, smiling tiredly.

_**To Be Continued…** _


	6. Fun Comes in Many Forms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy the story, please feel free to leave a review, bookmark, and kudos, and you can follow me @ Twitter: https://twitter.com/MyrddinLeFay

Shardie watched Harry for a few moments, interest shining within her dark eyes while he lay back on his makeshift bed still before she spoke, curiosity and – desire hitching at her voice as she moistened her lips.

"What are human mating rituals like?" she suddenly asked, her cheeks blushing. Though, she made certain she couldn't hear anyone nearby, and Harry suspected they were somewhat similar to centaur, and that she probably saw that too.

Harry was quite startled by this question from her as he thought about it. "Umm… well to humans, we don't just mate for life for procreational benefits," he said shrugging as he thought about what he knew about centaur and their known habits, so he could explain better. "Sure most of us will settle down eventually, and some will do so happily at a young age, but others will experiment with other people because… well sex is fun."

"Fun?" she asked, her cheeks even more aflame than before.

"Sure," he agreed shrugging. "We don't just do it… we do other things too, like… well… using tongues and mouths in certain, pleasurable areas too, and kissing…" he shrugged and grew a little cautious at how close she had gotten to him, her face mere inches from his he gulped as he could see some cute little freckles dotting her eyes.

"H-have you ever… done this before?" she asked, her voice soft and too husky.

He nodded his head slowly. "W-well… yes, I am seventeen and had plenty of opportunity, so…" he agreed gently. "With, human girls, and a few others, but… well, I really haven't had the time f-for any kind of real relationship as I have – certain things that I need to prioritise, but – having some fun sometimes with someone you're attracted too, someone you desire, and who desires you in return is a – I suppose, must…? Desire?" he said as he seemed to ask himself that question more than wanting an answer from her. "Plus, I'm a mage, we have spells to make sure we don't have to have children until we're – ready – older – more mature, and secure enough to cope with that kind of responsibility."

"I… I see," Shardie whispered gently as her dark eye sparkled. "So-so you-you know… you know what kind of… pleasant things we could do together? You are experienced to – to make me feel good – to-to teach me to make you-you feel good too?" she asked, and he could only nod as her lips touched his and he kissed her before she followed his lead. Her long tongue lashed against his and the thought of other uses made his shorts ruck up extremely tight.

Harry wrapped his fingers through her hair pulling her deeper into the kiss, his hands moving around her shoulders down her chest to squeeze her breasts and tweak her solid pink nipples causing her to groan out into his mouth. Shardie wrapped her arms around Harry's powerful body and shuddering in excitement.

Harry moved, kissing down from her mouth to her jaw line down her sensitive thin neck. He could barely believe he was going to be this beautiful centaur's first time. He soon captured each nipple between his lips sucking hard she groaned out while her grip crushed into his shoulders, but magic coursed through his veins, keeping her from causing him any danger but she couldn't help herself as her body shuddered in delight, unable to think that just having him playing with her breasts, suckling her nipples could make her feel so weak.

He kept working on her sensitive breasts for a while. She was breathing harshly when she carefully pushed him back, panting heavily with pure mating lust shining in her eyes, but she had not noticed the spell he used to make sure there were no accidents.

"W-what do… do I suck to make you feel good too?" she asked with pleading dark eyes as she looked down his body, as she just knew she wanted to run her tongue over every inch of him.

Harry grinned as he gently kissed her as he unbuttoned his shorts and gently pushed her down, she kissed his solid smooth chest and ran her tongue over his nipples before she saw it. She knew that was her goal and her heart pounded dangerously within her chest. She quivered in desire as she knew in that moment there was nothing more, she could want but to enjoy this night with her human friend.

The next afternoon, after giving Shardie a quick kiss goodbye and dressing properly, Harry left the forest, but made some great allies among the centaurs. Though, he had a funny feeling that they knew he and Shardie were being a bit more than friends together, they seemed not to care so he never mentioned anything about it. He knew that the centaurs were honourable, and though they weren't fans of humans they didn't hate them based solely on species; they were open to unique humans like Harry.

Though, Harry may have enjoyed the centaurs' hospitality their captive poachers certainly didn't as they were all executed that morning; Harry was glad he slept in since he had some warm arms wrapped around him, and some nice boobs to cuddle into. But honestly who would miss scum like them anyway? They were just some pathetic kidnappers, and people like them needed to be removed whenever given the opportunity, and Harry knew they would be sent on their way to attack other innocent creatures if he brought them back, and Harry wouldn't doubt he would be the one in trouble, but the poachers did attack the centaurs on their land, so the centaur 'laws' counted as far as Harry was concerned.

"Harry!"

He had just exited the forest to see Hagrid looking frantic with worry almost looking ready to hug him to death, but one look from Harry was all it took for the giant guy to remember himself, but the giant man did look like he held regret and shame, so Harry found solace that Hagrid did listen to him, so maybe Hagrid would look and think things through before just believing what he was told.

"Harry, where have you been?" the half giant asked, but he awaited no answer. "I've been so worried. I tried to get Professor Dumbledore to get a search and rescue team ready, but he wouldn't."

"I wouldn't have expected him to," he answered shrugging in amusement as he led the way back to the school and Hagrid didn't say anything in Dumbledore's defence for the first time since Harry knew him.

It took little time to enter the school and find the Great Hall full of students eating dinner, but they all paused in shock to see Harry unharmed. Hagrid walked to the teachers table looking relieved leaving Harry to be amused at the stares.

"The evil bastards alive!" his brother was quick to hiss out in disappointment, which should be a huge sign that Terry wasn't right in the head. "It's a shame the creatures in the forest didn't eat you, you evil…"

He trailed off as in a blaze of white flames a stunning white phoenix appeared and landed on Harry's left arm with her plumage plumped up smugly, her song sliding through the hall. It came as no surprise to Harry that most of Gryffindor flinched at her song. Sure, lots of Slytherin's did too, but surprisingly less than in Gryffindor.

"Wow… not as evil as you," Harry said laughingly, but he was sure they didn't know what or why a phoenixes cry made them flinch like that.

"How dare you?" Terry cried out, outraged. "Give me that phoenix. I deserve it; you don't you evil Slytherin lover!"

Harry just rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't even if I could," he said shrugging as a huge black bear like dog materialised by Terry on the table scaring the life out of him.

"It's a Grimm!" he roared out with his best butt-buddy Ronald Weasley running for their lives and out of the hall, but no-one other than Harry seemed able to see the beast as it prowled to him and sat by his feet looking smug beyond smug.

"Wow, seeing things," Harry chuckled in amusement as he stroked the invisible dogs head, which made people realise that Terry and Ron weren't really just 'seeing' things.

"Potter…!" Dumbledore hissed out angrily not having noticed the petting of the invisible dog. "You will hand that creature of light over immediately!"

"Say what old man?" he asked in amusement wondering where they came from. They kind of seemed familiar. "Don't you know anything…? Phoenixes aren't pets, and even if they were, do you think I would hand over any innocent creature to a nut bar old geezer like you?"

"You will do as I say Potter!" he spat out in disgust. "That bird will be Terry's as he is the definition of the light!"

Harry laughed as his wand was out fast and with a wave; four AA sized batteries appeared rolling across the Gryffindor table. "Then I suggest changing the prick's batteries because he's turned into nothing but an evil piece of shit because of you!"

"Enough boy, hand it over!" Dumbledore roared out his power booming over the hall, but it only fazed everybody but Harry. "That is a creature of the light, it must bond with a hero of the light!"

"Actually Professor you are mistaken," he answered, amused. "According to THE Merlin a phoenix is an ambassador of righteousness and protection! It has no definition of light or dark. Do you only take in your own twisted interpretation of the facts? Anyway, she's not my phoenix, and before today I've not had the pleasure," he said stroking her feathers before she flew up and blasted away in white flames, the 'dog' just blinking away after her.

"Strange, huh, Professor…?" Harry remarked as a grin stretched his lips as he realised, they must have been those cute little sprit fae he rescued the day before. Those poachers had no idea the danger they posed to them (though a moot point now) because their brothers and sisters would have come after them en-mass, and that would have been a disaster.

"Don't you mock me boy!" the old man hissed out angrily. "Next Saturday, you'll be helping Hagrid again into the forest!"

"Fine with me you sanctimonious dipshit…!" Harry agreed with a mocking salute as he took a seat at his house table and watched Dumbledore grumbling angrily, as he tried to keep his cool; he couldn't let Harry reveal the fear and rage beneath the surface, but he had no idea the students weren't bloody idiots – well not all of them.

However, James Potter stood from his seat. "Right Harry. I've had enough of you disrespecting your betters!" he roared angrily. "You are nothing but trouble, and evil…!"

"Do you honestly not listen to yourselves?" Harry interrupted in disgust. "Are you fucking so retarded that all you can do is suck out the shit from Dumbledore's arse? Can't you see the truth for yourselves? He's a fucking racist bastard, no better… in fact worse than Voldemort." He paused for the flinches and gasps. "At least Voldemort doesn't pretend to give a shit… badly I might add!

"Me… I believe that you all need to get a fucking clue, and I don't mean Dumbledore's clue up your arses. Just give it a rest!" he then stood and walked to the Great Hall doors but paused as his father spoke with such hate.

"You are so close to being disowned!"

Harry just turned to look back at him with pity. "To hate your own child under the orders of an old man is the worst kind of betrayal. You really don't see that Terry is a bully, an idiot, and a weakling, do you? Not because of me, but because of you and him!"

"Terry is a thousand times greater than you'll ever be!" James spat out in hate.

"Disown me all you want 'father'," Harry answered with a sigh and rolling his eyes. "However, it doesn't change the facts that while you and mother doted everything you had into loving that spoilt brat you gave me nothing but a broken heart, and now, quite honestly I don't give a shit about a Dumbledore worshipping twat like you!" Harry then just left, leaving others in the hall to think about what they heard.

Though, of course the Dumbledore worshippers wouldn't believe anything Harry said, but those that 'sided' with him had been given a lot to think about, and some of the students who had not started questioning Dumbledore had started doing so.

"That boy…!"

McGonagall interrupted Dumbledore as she just glared at him. "Give it a rest Albus!" she hissed in annoyance. "Maybe you are crazy," she said to his shock as she too vacated the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy the story, please feel free to leave a review, bookmark, and kudos, and you can follow me @ Twitter: https://twitter.com/MyrddinLeFay


	7. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronald Weasley is a self-centred piece of crap, and everyone knows that, especially the girls around school, so he thinks he can use The Boy-Who-Lived's 'right' and 'power' to get a date...

"Get off me Ronald!" Rose hissed out the next day slapping him around the face as he had grabbed her wrist tight trying to force her on a date with him while Terry and friends just watched and cheered their mate on in the entrance hall.

"Why you little…!" Ron roared out as he raised his right hand about to slap her back.

"Don't you dare touch her, Ronald Weasley!" hissed Ginny Weasley in anger as she stormed over from where she was coming inside, her robes in quite a disarray, and makeup a little smudged around her lips, but it was a hot day, maybe she had an ice-lolly. "What the hell do you think you're doing? How dare you raise your hand to her?"

"Get lost Ginny, this doesn't concern you!" he spat out. "Terry said I can take her on a date!"

She glared at the Boy-Who-Lived. "And maybe I should tell Harry and he can beat you both up again!"

Both boys snorted. "Like that could happen. He had to jump us from behind last time!" Terry said smugly, and Ginny could only shake her head amazed that he had convinced himself of that bullshit.

"We were both there," interrupted a slender blonde girl with light blue faraway eyes as she entered the hall, her robes quite crumpled and messy, and she looked sleepy. "We saw it from start to finish, and he was attacked first and yet neither of you could hit him, even while together. He even shielded others from your spells," she said it all so nonchalant that if they weren't so stupid, they would have thought of it as mocking. Though, it was certainly mocking.

"Shut it Loony Lovegood!" Ron hissed out smirking, though the blonde hadn't shown a sign that his name calling bothered her. She had been called that so much it really didn't upset her any more, and if you had to resort to childish name calling to 'win' an argument that said more about you than anyone else.

"Don't call Luna that, you jackarse!" Ginny hissed angrily as it has always bothered her more than Luna, as she knew Luna well enough to know how sweet and clever saw was. "You're just jealous that she has a brain in her head and can think for herself and you're too busy basking in Terry juice!"

**_SMACK!_ **

The hall went quiet as all eyes turned to see Ginny had been knocked to the floor: a huge red bruise slowly forming on the side of her face as Ron stood over her looking smug with his fist clenched.

"That will teach you whose boss!" Ron said smugly before Ginny looked up at him, her brown eyes almost glowing with her rage, and many students took involuntary steps back in case they foolishly received her ire.

Ginny was up on her feet in seconds, her right fist clenched as it crashed into Ron's nose, snapping it as he went down whimpering and crying in blood. Then, adding insult to injury, she kicked him in the nuts causing him to emit a girlish squeal.

"Don't you ever touch me you fucking dick head!" she roared out in anger, kicking her brother in the ribs until she was blasted back by an angry Terry.

However, Luna blasted Terry across the hall to the floor where he cried, holding his ribs in pain. Terry's and Ron's 'friends' then started in. Ginny having recovered got up and she and Luna were trapped guarding their much younger friend, Rosette as they were fighting them until multiple blasts of red shot down from the stairs stunning Terry and friends from behind.

Ginny, Luna, and Rose looked up in shock to see that Slytherins had saved them. "As long as Potter… Harry Potter is looking out for our house we own him," commented Draco Malfoy with a gesture of his head as he and his friends were quick in leaving, but showed they had honour that those bastard Gryffindors did not.

"Whoa…" Ginny said looking down at the downed morons. "I don't think they're going to mention being beaten up by two girls to anyone," she said looking around to see only a few other students unhurt but looking very unlikely to tell a teacher so Ginny grabbed both Luna and Rose and quickly hurried them off.

They settled in an unused classroom and Luna was quick to get Ginny to sit down and conjured a wet towel for her bruise, dabbing it caringly. "I can't believe Ron would actually hit you," Rose spoke after a moment of worrying over the older girl.

"It's okay," Ginny reassured her with a smile. "I've wanted a reason to kick his arse for a long time."

Rose smiled a little here and was soon hugging both Ginny and Luna sobbing her little green eyes out about what happened and thanking them for rescuing her. They held her giving each other secretive little smiles; after all, she was such a sweet girl, and they probably saved Ron's life, but he would never thank them because if he hurt Rose, they both knew Harry would make Ron disappear.

Meanwhile, in the Entrance Hall, Harry had caught the last few moments of the weird little fight but had to admit knowing Ronald got decked by his sister without magic was awesome! He walked through the hall looking down at them knowing he was going to be blamed even if he could prove otherwise and without evidence, not that he would let the real culprits suffer when he could use it as an opportunity to mess with a certain old geezer.

Harry was a little surprised to see Snape had exited the dungeon looking at him in surprise after having surveyed the situation, but he nodded at Harry's head shake.

"Potter, what do you think you're doing!" Dumbledore, as predicted, boomed out angrily as he arrived on scene long after the fact as was his M.O. when it came to dealing with anything that Terry and gang started.

However, Snape stepped in the way shaking his head. "Though it pains me to say it, Professor Dumbledore, the boy was with me in detention and we just arrived here!"

"Very likely…!" James Potter roared out as he checked on his son, Terry as he would never trust Snape – rightfully so, but he only didn't trust Snape because they were arseholes to each other at school, and Snape fucked up when in his anger joined the Death Eaters.

"But James… I trust Severus!" Dumbledore said as he eyed the pair; he really did trust Severus Snape, with his life, but honestly, Harry knew Snape didn't trust Dumbledore, which was why he made him the offer out of both the Death Eaters and the Order. "But it would help to have an extra eye witness, or I'll have to punish Harry anyway!" he said as if he didn't want to punish Harry for existing since he had been for years now, and Harry was sure Snape was internally rolling his eyes.

"I was in detention too," interrupted a girl with brownish-red hair in Hufflepuff robes. "I'm afraid I was party to some misbehaviour," she lied with practiced ease while looking straight into Dumbledore's eyes and showing him the bullshit he needed to see, not the lie he wanted to see.

"Very well Miss. Bones," the old man agreed smiling his grandfatherly routine at her as he knew her guardian, her aunt didn't like him, so he couldn't go after her without damaging that 'relationship' further. "Well, why don't you and Mr. Potter leave so we can get this lot some medical attention?" he said with his 'sweet' smile though an idiot could see the strain he put into it.

"Yes sir," she agreed while quickly grabbing Harry's wrist, hitting him with a blue-eyed glare, and pulling him after her out of the Entrance Hall doors and into the sun outside. Harry just raised his free hand in a helpless gesture as Snape caught his eye while the others were preoccupied, and let her lead him out, before she turned on him while glaring harder than before. "You were just going to let them blame you when you not only did nothing wrong, but those jerks were attacking a second-year girl!"

Harry just shook his head while smirking. "Hey, no biggie Susan," he answered nonchalant. "I did notice. After all, it was my sister those bastards attacked, and should think themselves lucky Ginevra and Luna stepped in before I caught them."

"Yeah," she agreed looking at him as she knew he wouldn't have been as nice – she knew what he could do while in control, but she would have to see what he would do if he let his anger take over. "Anyway, how the hell did you get Snape to try bailing you out anyway?" she asked as she led him a short distance into the forest before wrapping him in a hug. "One of these days Harry you're going to push them too far and they'll do something messed up – why can't you just play Mater of Shadows like before and hide away from them."

Harry sighed as he wrapped her in a hug, and she melted into him. "I have my reasons, and you'll be up to date when you need to be. But you're getting too comfy here Susie," he said chuckling. "Remember, I'm not a relationship kind of guy – and – you know some of my little secrets, so you know that you have many paths out."

"Yeah, yeah," she agreed while pouting. "A blondie-!" she said while he gave her a half glare and she stuck her tongue out. "I know it's too dangerous, now more than ever, but for some fun, you are fare game!" she replied but just held on tighter and laughed. "Aunt Amelia has been harassing me about you. She says I should be careful being too openly friendly with you as it could land me into trouble with Dumbledore and his minions, and she can only do so much. They're like, I don't know, bad, and delusional or something, so… authoritarian…?"

"Too true. Too true," he agreed smiling as they lowered themselves to the forest floor with Harry leaning back against a large tree, Susan slid comfortably onto his lap burying her face into the crock of his neck as he held her. "There really is no need to worry too much. You and I both know where Dumbledore will take this in the end."

"Yea," she agreed with a shaky breath. "Aunt Amelia's already mentioned it. But… I'll still stand by your side, even if I can't do so openly."

Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head. "That's all I can really ask from my few friends, and you especially Susie!" he said with a chuckle. "Anyway, who says I'm not taking your cute little arse with me?" he suggested, and she couldn't help but laugh as she kissed him.

"You are so giving me some of you, right now!" Susan said with a grin as she laughingly started working on his belt while kissing around his jaw.3


	8. Veela's Soul

The month was coming to an end and Harry was quite bored as he sat by the Dark Lake looking into its darkest depths in wonder. Though, he knew some of the wonders the water held, it always held more curiosity the longer he looked into it. Plus, mergirls were exceptionally affectionate when he hung out with some, and they were totally adorable, but he didn't have time to find one of his 'fishy' friends as it was likely they were still at school as they had different hours to Hogwarts since it was always dark at the bottom of the lake and they could see in the dark it was only reasonable that they didn't use the sun to orientate their days and nights.

"Harry," he was startled only a little as the French accent broke through his thoughts and a beautiful blonde woman sat next to him on his large rock smiling brightly, as her allures carrasse was turned dow to a minimum.

"Fleur," he spoke in surprise before smiling as she was pretty fun to hang out with and her younger sister had the hots for him last he knew, and was a little more affectionate than he would have thought since Veela were not ridiculously sexual beings like so many people thought just because of their natural allure ability that was in some places the origin of the siren myths, and Gabby was on the younger side so he had to distract her a lot. "What can I do for you? Did you come all the way here to see me?" he asked with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

She giggled rolling her stunning blue eyes. "I have not," she told him as she handed him an invitation. "However, William suggested that I hand this to you personally as he felt that you would not get the invitation should I send it through normal channels."

Harry opened it and read, a small smile lighting his lips. "Congratulations," he said giving her a hug that she was incredibly happy to return. "But a Weasley…? I don't really know him very well, and the only Weasley I would ever be inclined to trust is Ginny, maybe the twins-?"

"He is a good man," she defended with a smile. "I agree that a few are out just for themselves, but he is not like that. You must come; Gabrielle is so very looking forward to seeing you again! I think she wants to have some fun with you… even if that is just to dance and snuggle on the dancefloor?"

"I would love to," he finally answered. "However, I may not be permitted as Dumbledore is pushing for my exile and sealing."

Her eyes widened in both shock and horror. "Then you must leave the country. My family will be only too happy to hide you… we can go to the International Confederation."

Harry was smiling and shaking his head. "I understand how you must feel. However, if this is to happen then so be it. I do have backups of backups that I can work well with. The more I study, the more I learn, and the more dangerous I become, magic or not. It only breathes life to my dreams, and someday, if I succeed, sealed or not, the world will be whole again."

"Then you are a braver man than I have known," she replied with a kiss to his forehead, he smiled. "Gabrielle will be saddened to hear such news."

Harry chuckled sadly. "Yeah… I'm being sealed, not executed."

Fleur smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but to most sorcerers, being sealed is as good as. I forget you're not like most, are you? They wouldn't even seal a mass-murderer, but they have no evidence to put you in jail."

"Of course they don't and I'm too public and powerful for that to work," Harry agreed sheepishly before he continued. "And they overestimate their own intelligence," he said while looking bored with the subject. "Anyway, I doubt very much that Molly Weasley would have let me through the door anyway, being such a Dumblelite," he said laughing while she smiled a little.

"Yes, Bill mentions that he worries about his mother's…" she trailed off for the right word.

"Fundamentalism…?" Harry suggested.

Fleur smiled at that, nodding her head. "Yes… I believe that word fits," she agreed with a sad nod.

He chuckled as he hopped up from his seat and kissed Fleur's cheek, giving her a tight hug that she eagerly returned before he pulled back. "Good bye sweet Siren… I hope you find happiness in a world so bloated by greed," he said, "and, you know; you could piss off the idiots by living your own life and not towing down to the shit-head brigade," he said and she laughed as she watched as he headed back to the castle, his invite having been placed back in her hands: a few stray tears fell from her eyes, as Harry was a great man.

Harry had only just stepped back into the castle when he had to weave through three different coloured spells before throwing out both hands and blocking a few more with a weak shield that collapsed after its use was up. However, he hadn't any more time as more spells flew at him, which he dodged (the more dangerous) and swatted away (the babyish spells).

Harry heard frightened crying and screams as he moved, his wand now in hand deflecting spells from hitting students unable to deflect them their selves. Harry's eyes were black as he saw the Gryffindors attacking him relentlessly, his wand arm a blur of movement trying to stop their spells from hitting him or any innocent bystanders.

Flicking his wrist forward sharply Harry conjured a huge flock of origami birds, and planes to take hits bursting into flames as he finally went on the offensive. He blasted two yellow beams forward that made several Gryffindors feet sink into the floor up to their necks like quick sand.

Harry captured a few more with vines or animating suits of armour before the Gryffindors realised that he was beating them and all they managed was to cut up his robes and score a few slices to his face, so they stopped as the last of the paper drifted to the floor.

"You bastard…!" Ronald shouted out gasping for breath, exhausted, as like so many who couldn't win a fight they would resort to words as if they would hurt any more. "How dare you touch my future sister-in-law!" he demanded in rage.

"Well, she is MY friend, so get lost Weasley!" he retorted eyeing them warily. "I was just congratulating her on her engagement. Let's pray to Zeus, Buddha and any other deity that he's nothing like you!"

"I saw you kissing her!" he spat out angrily.

"On the cheek, Ronald!" the angry French girl entered the Entrance Hall with vengeance in her eyes, and her elure was practically gone with her anger. "He is a friend of mine, and I may allow friends of mine to kiss me on the cheek if I so please, so wait until I tell Bill of this…"

"Yeah, like he'll believe you over me," Ron couldn't help but retort smugly.

"I might," the cold voice spoke from the stairs and they turned to see a red-haired man standing, his eyes glaring at his younger brother. "After all, I was about to kick your smarmy little arses myself after I witnessed this attack! You're all pathetic. You can't even beat one man twenty to one. You're disgraces of mage, now him, damn; that is talent!" Bill said while looking over Harry in praise and admiration as his fiancé had spoken highly of his abilities, he wouldn't have fully believed without seeing it himself.

"Bill, he's an evil Slytherin lover!" Ron called out looking scandalised to regain his brothers attention.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle darkly. "Actually, me… I'm a muggle loving mud blood, blood traitor," he said laughingly. "But you don't like that do you Ronald. The fact I care not for house or ancestry… a person is a person! From a human to a… centaur, or a mermaid… it matters not to me."

Ron just snorted. "Yeah right… next you'll be saying we should give human rights to filthy merpeople," he laughed, but trailed off in surprise at the look of anger his oldest brother showed and the gasps from on-lookers who weren't idiots.

However, Fleur lost herself as she screeched out fangs in her mouth, her peaceful blue eyes now a fierce yellow, and instead of attraction she radiated fear. "Watch your mouth Ronald," she hissed out as Harry quickly grabbed her wrist, though he knew if she wanted to get free, she could, so he had to force more magic into and through his muscles to protect her and stop her before she attacked the bastard. "They're cousins to my people!" she spat out and some how felt some force holding back the fear from getting too far out.

"Whatever… they don't look human," he said stupidly not realising the danger he was in.

"No… but show me to the cute ones and we'll create a tsunami together," Harry spoke up before Fleur moved and attacked and shocking them all and causing many deep blushes. "What?" he asked amusedly as all eyes turned to him. "Mergirls are super cute!"

"You're sick," Ron hissed out angrily. "See… he's evil, consorting with filthy half-breeds."

"So that's what ya really think of me?" Hagrid's voice interrupted as the giant man stood by Bill with other teachers including the angry visage of Albus Dumbledore glaring at Harry in hate, as if Harry could have set up all of this.

"No Hagrid," Ron was quick to say. "I didn't mean you. Him… he just admitted to fancying Mergirls. It's sick and wrong; they're not even human!"

"So now you're calling me dear ol' dad a sicko?" Hagrid asked; his friendly demeanour non-existent and it was obvious he was upset as his world was crumbling down and he was starting to see the truths he had ignorantly ignored before. Ron was digging a giant hole, and Harry couldn't have been more pleased with the results if he had set this whole thing up himself.

"Bill; it seems you should have made a better choice in wife," Dumbledore was quick to interrupt as Harry was now holding Fleur around the waist her back to his chest while she was restraining her inner monster from tearing Ron apart with Harry's help as she could feel the magic pounding through his muscles she knew, her monster deep inside knew Harry would beat the shit out of her if she broke free to protect her from the racists who might try to use her animalistic attack on Ron to hurt her. She just hoped Harry was fast enough and broke her bones quick enough to put her down, but she could thankfully feel herself calming as broken bones were not good. Harry was also trying to be comforting as he whispered reassuringly in her ear – he told her of hope sha had never thought of before – a hope she never realised she needed.

"Look at her!" Dumbledore sneered in disgust. "Being so comfortable, consorting within that Dark Wizards arms."

Bill just walked down the stairs before turning to the old man. "Without him, Ron would have been incinerated by now. You really are fucking mental Dumbledore… even now you're trying to blame someone else for starting a fight based on their magic rather than who they are and what they choose to do.

"Throughout history there are Dark Witches and Wizards that had been mighty heroes. Men and women who stood up for what is right and protected innocent people from oppression by using questionable means, yet…" he trailed off shaking his head as he walked to his fiancé and Harry let her go to slid into Bill's arms. But moved just so, which would allow Harry to stop her if needed, and Bill could feel the magic radiating off Harry internally, ready to brake bones if necessary, and Bill nodded in appreciation while holding back the grimace, as Harry showed no concern for Ron, it was for her safety.

Bill then turned to Ron as he carefully led Fleur out of the door. "Oh, and Ronald, touch Ginny again and the twins, Charlie and I will take it in turns using you as a punch bag you little turd – and stay away from Rosette Potter too, you sick little fuck!" he sneered out, causing Ron to flinch, but he seemed thankful that Fleur's anti-allure had faded to a dull annoyance, and her eyes and teeth had returned to normal.

"You bastard…!" Ron screamed at Harry after he made sure Bill and Fleur had left. "You turned my brother against me!"

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore hissed through his teeth. "Other than punishments or school work, you are grounded!"

Harry just smirked as he walked off back outside. "I'm seventeen years old you ancient dipshit. I could always just leave," he said laughingly knowing Dumbledore wouldn't like that as it would mean possibly losing sight of him, so didn't try to stop him going outside, and Harry unfortunately needed the school for plan-A, so he couldn't leave no matter how much he felt like it might have been fun to give the idiots the run around for the next ten years.

Ron charged out after him screaming in rage, but Harry was gone like a phantom. He seemed to have disappeared.

Harry smirked as he stood crouched on the wall about seven or eight metres above Ron before Ron cried out as the sky seemed to just darken in under a minute, and then with some streaks of lightning and blasts of thunder, heavy torrential rain started flooding the boy and all of Hogwarts grounds.

Ron looked up, already soaked through with freezing cold rain but Harry had already left with his laughter ringing through his ears. However, over the noise from the rain and the crackles of thunder, the sound faded away to a point where he didn't know whether he heard it or not.

Dumbledore would suspect Harry of the storm once he realise the storm was only over Hogwarts and its grounds but wouldn't say anything about his suspicions. After all, even he didn't know how to control the weather, and it would be raining non-stop for the next five days. It was just the beginning stage of some experimentation, but Harry was quite pleased with the results anyway.

_**To Be Continued…** _


	9. March to War

March came and went was what Harry would have said if he was just messing with your head. The fact was March came, and so did the extravagant prank fest: a prank fest that almost eclipsed the events that would happen shortly this year. It all started so subtly with a flatulence potion in his drink here, or a colour changing potion in her drink there. Nothing too big or dangerous, and potion remnants were tested and even Snape complimented that they were made by someone who knew what they were doing, since once open and free of the preservation charms the potions had a very short 'use-life' of just a few hours so they would become inert rather than fermenting and potentially becoming dangerous poisons, which he had seen before from amateur pranksters – who were discovered and got a few hours' worth of lecturing from whichever teacher got to them first, but whoever made these knew how to hide any trace of their magic.

However, proof or not, the finger for such silly little pranks would always be aimed at the New Marauders, (since the talented Weasley twins had left school), such as Ronald Weasley the instigator and wannabee strategist for those slightly more elaborate pranks, Hermione Granger, the brains, (who actually strategized because she didn't want to get into trouble, even though she knew she wouldn't as long as she was with Terry Potter), and Terry Potter, the one who somehow pulled off performing the prank, but still, Snape knew they were nothing compared to the twins, and he had to unfortunately get these ones out of trouble when using potions, which was why even Dumbledore tried to make them stay clear, as even the smarty-pants Granger forgot to cap a Use-Life – or just didn't know how on certain things.

Though, giving Hermione Granger credit she didn't really want to go around pulling pranks when she could be studying for NEWTS, and it was bad enough trying her hardest to stop Terry from his bullying, and she couldn't be with him twenty-four-seven. She already felt like her heart was going to fall out of her bum when she heard about the incident with Rose and what Harry might have done had they hurt her.

However, the fact was that the Marauder's weren't actually pulling the pranks, but Ronald and Terry just shrugged their shoulders and took credit anyway because they were quite funny, and no-one else took credit for them, so no harm done. It didn't cross their minds that the actual pranker or pranksters might not see things that way. However, they knew with Terry's hero status that they wouldn't get into any trouble so lavished in the attention.

Some of the pranks after the first week were getting bigger though, and better, such as the one pulled on James Potter their latest Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, as he was the only one available since the last twenty or so teachers failed, even though James preferred to use his quidditch 'coach' shed for his office. The prank made him fart, but that wasn't what made it funny. It was the squeaky little insane giggling that happened with his farts along with rude joking comments about such farts.

Terry was starting to worry because someone was pulling pranks that were better than any he had pulled lately. The one on his dad was simply the best he had seen in a long time, maybe even better than some of the Weasley twins pranks, which was saying something. His dad had of course, being a veteran pranker himself congratulated his son for the prank.

Terry: 'The Boy-Who-Lived' Potter was a little on edge as all four houses were under attack from an unknown pranker and his dad wanted him to lay off pranking Gryffindor, and he agreed. However, the prankster made NO such agreement, so the pranking continued.

That was when Terry felt his dad was growing suspicious of him. If his dad found out someone was secretly out-pranking him he wasn't going to be very happy. Well, he would be unhappy that Terry and his friends weren't trying to outdo this secret prankster.

It was half way through March when Terry knew he wasn't going to have a good dinner when after he did a quick check for magic (just in case of a prank), he sat down at his usual seat and an explosive fart made his checks explode red, even Ron laughed. However, it was the small red thing that he pulled from under his butt that made the laughing in the hall louder.

"Potter sat on a whoopee cushion!" he heard Draco Malfoy holler from his table. "That's not even magic - CLASSIC!"

Terry grit his teeth in embarrassment and anger as he threw the thing away cussing himself for not thinking of non-magic pranks when he made it so obvious to everyone he always scanned for magic around his food and place at the Gryffindor table. He had always felt so smug to show off that he knew such advanced spells, but that only came back to bite him.

"I can't believe you were got with that," Ron hissed in disgust as the hall went back to what they were doing, and Ron conveniently ignored that he laughed with everyone else, as he always did.

However, moments later everything stopped again as several cream pies exploded at the Hufflepuff table and the hall burst out laughing again. Terry took great satisfaction that Harry had gotten caught by most of the explosion and was covered in custard and cream pie. Though, he was furious because Harry was laughing along with everyone else, which was so annoying that Harry – well, he could take a joke.

Terry then watched Harry using magic to clean off a few more fortunate students around him, being the 'helpful' friend he was before saying something about getting changed as he is covered in too much for simple cleaning spells to be very effective, and he didn't want to stay sticky before he left with a wink to a few girls which caused them to giggle and give him little waves, but Terry didn't have a clue what that was about.

The Boy-Who-Lived always hated pranking Harry as he just laughed it off. However, trying to prank Harry was like trying to prank a Saint. He performed the absolute miracle of avoiding them like it was child's play, and it was infuriating. The few times Terry had pranked Harry it was almost like he let him out of pity. So this new pranker was really good to get Harry unaware, or Harry might not have noticed in time, or – he realised he didn't care.

It was a few minutes into finally settling down and eating, and Terry's thoughts were running rampant through his mind with both annoyance and worry, annoyance at his brother, and worry about the prank pulled on him cluing people in to him having not pulled all the pranks this month when he noticed the pure white foggy smoke pouring into the hall.

Terry frowned as it was only settled around waist level while the students were sitting, but it was very ominous. He looked around to see the hall had stopped and quietened and darkened. Students were whispering hushed to each other, some looking and sounding worried about what kind of prank this might be.

Then it happened, music like from a TV report, (he had taken muggle studies because his mum wanted him to learn a little about muggles and it looked easy). Then in the air a huge floating window with grey, black and white fuzzy static appeared cackling softly with 'no' signal written in red dead centre.

Then the screen flashed and flickered and became static white with a banner of words in black appearing at the bottom with a news reporter voice that muggle-born's would later say sounded like it should be from the late fifties to early sixties. The words looked as if they should have had colour to them and read: 'Nowhere to Hide News', with some kind of logo as the words scrolled from right to left and repeated.

"We apologise for the lack of picture; we are experiencing some technical difficulties!" the 'news' reporter said crisply. Terry looked to Dumbledore to see him just staring in as much awe as all of the students. Someone was replicating a huge TV using magic, and he knew Dumbledore well enough to know he wouldn't like that sort of thing.

"We bring you this special report!" the unseen news reporter continued, the hall now almost completely lit by the screen now captivating everyone's attention as the light had dulled to the screen and fog. "A Mass Pranker has escaped Fairytale Pranking Asylum and is currently on the loose! The last reported pranking was in a school known as Hogwarts! If you see him… be afraid, run, run far away. I cannot stress this enough. He will give you wedgies. They'll be whoopee cushions on every seat; you will not be safe…"

"I'll get you!" laughed a voice in Terry's ear as the screen went quiet. Terry gulped as the hall gasped and turned slowly to see him… the prankster crouched down on his table the fog was now hiding.

He had a wicked grin stretched over his black painted lips outlined red. His hair was the colour of blue flames, long down his back, wild and un-kept. He wore a mask over his pink eyes, bridging over his nose, blue with a bunny-skull look to it, and black shadows of smoke to his eyelids. His coat was hanging to his ankles was white down the centre with purple on the left and pink on the right with a high collar.

He was wearing baggie purple trousers that clashed brilliantly with his coat and an orange shirt under his coat of the same colour with a cartoon rabbit skull with the caption: "err… what's killing you, bub?" and a purple tie tied loosely around his neck.

The - clowns grin stretched wider as Terry in shock threw himself from his seat with a girlish squeal and crashed to the floor causing this stranger to giggle like a small girl might as the fog was falling away from where Terry landed so everyone could see him.

"W-who are you?" Terry near whimpered out as though he could see this thing – this young man; it was obvious magic was afoot, obscuring recognition and warping his voice, making him sound quite intimidating.

"Who me?" he asked in a mocking posh voice as he stood to full height placing his right hand on his chest showing it to be gloved in tight orange leather while the other was purple. "I thought you knew me or something… after all, for the past two weeks you have been taking credit for my beautiful little titbits of fun!"

"Your what?" Ron blurted out, asking dumbly.

The stranger bent over, grinning in his face. "My pranks!" he answered making Ron flinch before standing up again. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am… an adorable prankster, I know, and this may seem like a rip off… but… I am a bit of a Joker!" he laughed at a joke only he seemed to understand before he continued. "No applause necessary, I am but an amazing, prankster extraordinaire!" he said giving a mock bow to all of the nervous students and teachers. "The honour is all yours of course!" he added smugly as he casually side stepped a spell from the teachers table chuckling as he looked over.

"Professor Dumbledore," he said wiggling a finger with a mock disappointed expression. "Now now… what would the Board of Governors think if they discovered you of all people were attacking a student!" he said causing gasps to run through the hall. "Though really… they probably wouldn't do a thing!" he awaited no answer while laughing cheerfully.

"W-what d-do you want?" Hermione Granger stuttered out.

This joker laughed as he looked down at her before stepping off the table and everyone gasped as he didn't fall to the floor but hovered before rising out of the fog on some kind of elongated flat platform in the shape of a playing card with the full colour Joker picture underneath as he floated round, hovering over the Slytherin's for a moment.

"I just wanted to stop…" he said slowly with a satisfied expression. "To stop Terry-boy," he continued adding boy, and making Terry flinch as this joker guy stood up to his full impressive height. "From taking credit where credit is most certainly not due," he laughed as if he told the funniest joke on Earth before stopping abruptly. "If you want a War of the Prank, Mr. Terry-boy… then I accept your challenge Mr. Terry-boy!

"Your calling cards!" Joker finished throwing Terry a pack of cards, and they slammed down near his crutch causing him to gulp, but Terry opened them to find all queens. "My card is… quite obvious. And it took me little time to realise. You act so much more like the diva than the king. So queen it is," he said laughingly, his grin just widening as Terry's face burnt red.

"T-the rules…?" Terry hissed out at the nutter.

"Don't kill anyone!" was all he said as the fog started obscuring the hall and Dumbledore having enough blast a spell through the hall clearing the fog, but the joker guy and the screen was gone.

_**To Be Continued…** _


	10. War of the Prank

Terry was furious as he stormed around the castle later that next week as he sat at the Gryffindor table. "I very much dislike the nice young Mr. Joker. He has somehow gotten me again, and it took me a while to realise why I was getting laughed at," he said with a polite nod to Hermione.

She raised her eyebrow and found it hard not to laugh. "He jinked you with being polite?"

"I believe so, yes Miss. Hermione," he agreed sadly. "It should wear off very soon."

"Well as pranks go this isn't too bad," she replied giving him a reassuring smile.

He just hung his head whimpering. "I was bleeding…" he began, unsure. "Well, I went to the nurse, and she told me… I was having my… a… a you know… girl problem, but-."

Hermione's eyes first widened as she realised what he was too polite to continue saying. Though, that might be embarrassment. Then she laughed, and laughed, and laughed. She just couldn't stop; she was holding her gut in pain she was laughing so hard. There was a huge part of her that was a bit gleeful that Terry was getting put in his place and shown some humility, but she knew it wouldn't last, so she was going to enjoy it while it lasted and do some hidden teasing, and hope that someday his eyes would open and he would stop being such a prick because she knew he was better deep down.

"Joker!" she laughed out through her pain. "Made you start a menstrual cycle!" she laughed out loud and he had to duck his head too embarrassed when all of the nearby girls burst out laughing with those boys clued in before telling the rest of the boys, and the whole hall was in a laughing fit. It didn't cross his mind that he might have hit or struck out at anyone else who would spread that, accident or not. However, none of the other boys thought they could be next until the next morning when amused girls reminded them that Terry Potter wasn't Joker's only target and that the whole school was fair game, which made them silently decide not to speak of it again and hope for the best.

"To make matters worse," Terry hissed out a little while later after the hall quietened and got back to not making fun of him. "The nurse wouldn't let me skip off for the next week, and she said it would last that long."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We girls manage just fine," she told him with a light blush to her cheeks as she mildly wondered which end it expelled before she realised, she didn't want to know. "Just think yourself lucky he didn't turn you into a girl!"

Terry quivered and glared at her. "Shut up! Don't give him any ideas. He could be anyone. You heard. He's a student. What the hell can I do? I'm losing this Prank War…"

"War of the Prank," she corrected getting a confused look from him she shrugged. "He named it that remember…?"

"I don't care what it's called," he said startled. "Well, at least the politeness hex has worn off like the nurse said it would," he said, pleased. "But I need help, and you, Ron, and dad just aren't brutal enough to match him. Even Dumbledore's ideas aren't as good – in fact, Dumbledore is really bad at this!"

Hermione shrugged thoughtfully. "Maybe you should seek help from someone who knows how to be more – imaginative?" she suggested in thought. "I hate to admit this, but it has to be someone not really smarter than me – school smarts I mean, but someone who knows how to use magic differently from me as well as being smart. Someone who doesn't just think outside the box, but someone who also mocks the box and takes its lunch money."

"Lunch money?" he asked, confused.

"It's a muggle world thing," she said shrugging. "Kids will take some money or get stamps or whatever for school dinners at non-boarding schools, and – augh; that doesn't matter. You need someone who has the box bowing to them and quivering."

"Enough with the box reference, Hermione!" he demanded desperately while shaking her. "Who the heck are you talking about?"

She shrugged. "Your brother, Harry," she said simply.

"Never," he hissed out in reply, but from her look, he was going to fold – he didn't know how she had such control of him; it was strange, but he internally shrugged, he enjoyed her company, and she didn't whine like a baby like Ron did so it was always refreshing just the two of them.

It was a short while later that Harry had been enjoying a conversation. Sure he was only wearing some swimming shorts with warming charms, and sat legs crossed in the Dark Lake up to his solid looking chest screeching to a cute and slender young mergirl (wearing a merperson made bikini-ish top over her small breasts) in mermish. Her tail was a metallic rainbow of greens and her arms were tinted slightly with long webbed fingers. She was curled up in his arms seemingly in his lap as he stroked her green hair and ran his fingers along her fin-like ears with little rounded spiked tips in five places where they patterned scales along her cheeks when they were disturbed by gasps.

Looking round they saw Terry Potter and Hermione Granger on shore, but Harry shrugged and told his friend that they were just a couple of pawns about to play some games with him, which caused her to giggle as she detected the intent. Then they continued talking as if the other two weren't there, which bothered Hermione and Terry as mermish out of the water to those who didn't understand it sounded terrible, but Hermione was secretly impressed as she knew mermish was an exceptionally difficult language to learn and Harry seemed fluent.

"Harry!" Terry suddenly called in annoyance as he had taken his shoes off, rolled up his trousers and wadded in to him. Harry looked up at him while the mergirl hissed angrily at him making him nervous looking at her teeth, even though they were almost human, but he spoke anyway. "I-I don't like this but… I… I need your help fighting this joker guy!" he blurted out quickly before he chickened out.

Harry's emerald eyes stared at Terry coolly for a moment before smirking. "Hmm… and if I assist you in this matter Terry, or should I say Terry-boy?" he asked causing Terry (as others that didn't obey Dumbledore had started using that nickname) to flinch, but Harry shrugged and continued. "What do I get out of it? After all I am evil… what with enjoying the company of mergirls and human-girls, I must want something…"

"W-whatever you want…" he said quickly in a rush.

"I want to watch Hermione kick you in the nuts ten times as hard as she can," he replied amused at how pale his brother got before laughing, especially as Hermione obviously heard and went scarlet in seconds. "You should never throw around anything as a bargain. It could get you a kick to the nuts or ten," he said before turning to the mergirl as she giggle when he translated as he had been teaching her English, she was getting pretty good, but she had issues when it came to humour, but she was eager to learn.

"Okay-okay, I'll leave you alone. I… I just need one major prank. That's it. I'll even get dad to lay off, deal?" Terry asked desperately.

"Well," Harry replied in thought as a smile came to his lips. "Okay, but… something that big has to be school wide," he said in thought while Terry eagerly nodded. "However, such a prank needs time. It can't be done spare of the moment. Something simple will need at least two weeks, but something spectacular would need, perhaps between six or eight weeks. Eight, or maybe longer if you want it to be… S-class…"

"S…? I want it to be A," Terry interrupted, confused.

"S is the highest class," Hermione suddenly called out surprising Terry as he hadn't realised. "Well, technically people do use SSS, but for this, S wouldn't kill everyone."

"Oh," Terry muttered thoughtfully before nodding readily. "Then I want an S class prank," he said to his brother quickly.

Harry smiled as he spoke to the mergirl for a moment, which caused her to pout but she was only too eager to except his kiss to her lips. This caused embarrassment in both Hermione and Terry as they quickly looked away, neither of them really having realised that Harry really did find mergirls attractive, but Hermione looked back and let her eyes look over the mergirl and forget about her being part fish she surprised herself as she realised that the mergirl was gorgeous.

Moments later Harry and his mergirl pulled apart, said their good byes, surprisingly in English, and she dived under the water and swam away. Harry's chuckle was what caused Terry to look back after Harry had given Hermione a cheeky wink, causing her blush to brighten to see the mergirl gone as Harry stood quite a bit more impressive compared to his shorter and skinny brother, Terry. Hermione tried not to notice how good Harry's body looked and gulped as she chided herself to not let her hormones give way to fantasy until she was alone in bed where that sort of thing belonged.

"This prank calls for some… sneaking," Harry spoke as he grabbed Terry's arm and dragged him back to shore. Terry had thought Harry didn't bring his wand, but it was in a holster around his right calf or he might have tried hexing him for it. "Let's just say what I'm thinking of, and any S rank prank for that matter is something even Dumbledore would disprove of his precious Boy-Who-Lived doing! Are you still in?"

"I'll get Joker good?" Terry asked while Hermione sighed rolling her eyes as they reached her on shore.

"The Ultimate prank," Harry agreed smirking smugly. "It may take a while to set up, but when it's ready to blow… well, Joker…"

"Will bow down before me as Hogwarts' greatest prankster," Terry said giggling. "They'll call me a pranking legend. They'll be stories about my pranking for hundreds of years! No one will ever remember the Weasley twins ever went to Hogwarts."

"Yea… sure, and you're not crazy," Harry replied uncertainly.

Terry glared at him for that while Hermione snorted. "He just doesn't like to lose at this," she half defended him. "So what is your plan for getting back at Joker anyway?"

Harry smirked smugly. "An illusion of some kind, as Joker is the master of illusion, it seems fitting that we beat him with one."

"But that sort of magic is easy isn't it Hermione?" Terry asked looking confused.

She nodded but her words burst his bubble. "Using your wand and creating a localised illusion isn't too hard, like a hologram – I mean living shadows sort of thing, but it does take a lot of mental power to hold the enchantment. However, he's talking more along the idea of seals and runes to make a school wide illusion."

"Oh," Terry said hanging his head. "But couldn't you do that Hermione?" he asked his friend.

She just shook her head sadly. "Sorry, Terry, but I may be able to create the runes, but I'm afraid I'm nowhere near as gifted as him at seals, which annoys me to admit, but I'm also afraid I don't have the imagination, and it will take a great imagination to create an S class illusion stick."

"What's the highest-class Joker's created?" Terry asked in worry.

"High B to low A… which in normal ranking we would probably address as A class… possibly BBB if you want to be a little more precise," Harry answered shrugging but Terry turned a questioning look to Hermione.

"He's right," she agreed nodding. "It was the thing with the fake TV news report and the fog the first day you met."

"But that wasn't a real prank," Terry said smugly.

Harry laughed. "No, but it shows you he has the talent to reach A class pranks, maybe higher," he said in amusement. "Our prank has to be bigger and better than his. But you'll also have to continue with lower level pranks, or he'll beat you before this prank is even ready!"

Terry chewed on his lower lip worriedly. "B-but my side is running low on practical ideas," he said. "Plus, with this Prank War so public it's getting harder each day to not get caught as the other students find ways to protect themselves."

"Then you find new ways to prank them," Harry retorted shrugging. "I always thought you were more stubborn than that."

Terry glared at his 'brother'. "I… it's not that easy you know… the kitchens are guarded by Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl so I can't recruit the House Elves to help me spike food and drink anymore, and Snape has made sure we can't make much in the way of potions because of a couple little errors. What the hell can I do to get some good pranks in?"

"Start pranking those who won't expect it from you," Harry replied with an amused shrug.

Terry looked at him in confusion. "But everyone expects me to prank them."

"Everyone but Gryffindor," Harry replied smugly causing Terry's eyes to widen in surprise. "Just think. You could hit them all in one go at dinner anytime you want; you could potentially hit them all – maybe even get the whole school at once. Remember, for it to count it has to be public domain."

"B-but I-I can't prank Gryffindor," he said shakily. "If-if I do… I have to live with them. I may be the Boy-Who-Lived, but they'll lynch me."

"If they can't take a joke…" Harry said while looking unconcerned. "Well… it'll just show how petty your house is. I don't think you're giving them enough credit. They're mostly followers, and in their twisted minds you're like the second coming of Christ. To most of Gryffindor you can do NO wrong! To the rest… who cares? They're only a very small minority."

"A minority that sides with you," Hermione spoke suspiciously. "How do we know you're not trying to manipulate Terry into alienating them further?"

Harry laughed as they both waited for an answer. "You don't," he said shrugging. "But if you don't want to alienate them then Terry should ditch Ron, and stop being a prick!"

"Told you others think like that too," Hermione cut in smugly smiling at Terry. "You said it's just my imagination that Ron's a bad influence," she said ignoring the prick comment and hoping Terry forgot about it. "That's why we don't hang out as much as we used too. He's holding you back. And that crap you and he pulled with Rose. What were you thinking?"

"But he's my best mate," Terry defended.

Harry snorted. "He'll be your dead best mate if he touches Rosie again!" he sneered causing both Gryffindor's to flinch at the red hue in his emerald eyes before it faded away. "Well, anyway, you two need to prank your house and whatever, and leave your calling card, so get planning how to pull it off. I'll go and draw up some plans for the seal array. Oh, and Terry, keep your pet Ronald on a leash around me or I may change my mind."

Terry sighed and nodded his head. "I still don't get why I can't change my 'calling cards' to kings," he grumbled as Harry, still bare foot and only wearing shorts left for the castle. "And what's the deal with him and that mergirl. Is he really dating a mergirl?"

Hermione just shrugged. "I don't know, and honestly I don't much care."

"But… isn't that wrong?" he asked in confusion.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "My honest opinion on the matter is no. After all, Hagrid's not human and he's our friend. Well… not Ron's anymore after the whole thing with insulting Fleur and other, 'sub-humans'," she said rolling her eyes.

Terry sighed tiredly shaking his head. "Well, I'll admit I sometimes wonder whether Ron knows how to sensor his thoughts."


	11. Planning

"So these things all over the school will prank everyone?" Ron hissed out sneering at Harry as they with Hermione and Terry looked down at the plans laid out on a large table with other Gryffindor friends of theirs eager to help with the prank. "I don't see why we need a filthy dark wizard like you helping us anyway!"

Harry sighed - for the most part Ron hadn't talked to him, but he did like to make some seriously snide comments. "Yea, yea, whatever dipshit…"

"Harry," Hermione interrupted quickly before he decked Ron. Though, honestly who could blame him? If she had Harry's power, she didn't think she had the will or patience not to accidently kill him. "Some of these seals seem unnecessary… well the ones I recognise," she said looking over the plans. "Like these ones. They're leech seals."

"They're to pull magic from the school to power the prank," he replied rolling his eyes. "None of us have the strength to continuously power the illusion for a prolonged period of time, but they will leech some energy from the 'lay line' the school happily molests to power its defences and wards."

"I see," Hermione said nodding her head as she finally saw what he meant. That made a lot of sense, since they had an unlimited well of mystical energy to pull from, it made sense to do that rather than exhausted their own power.

"Terry could, power it alone," Ron said adamantly with an admiring grin Terry's way as he wasn't listening.

"Hermione pay up," Harry said smugly as she pulled out a crisp ten-pound note rather than magic money and handed it over. "I told you I could get him to say something gay about Terry," he said laughing as he put the money away in his pocket.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, confused, but the other boys laughed, except Terry as he went bright red, but he knew Hermione was likely going to be losing more money in a moment. "What do you mean gay? I'm always happy!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh and take another ten-pound note from Hermione. "I told you he wouldn't know the modern meaning for gay."

"That's the last time I'm betting against you," she replied sadly.

"Tell me what does it mean?" Ron demanded angrily.

Harry chuckled enjoying himself. "It means a person, normally male, but can mean female too that has a preference for same sex relationships, instead of boyfriend girlfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend, or girlfriend, girlfriend."

"That's just sick!" Ron cried out in disgust.

Harry grimaced at how much hate he put into those words. "Yea… well… that's your opinion," he said feeling sorry for any gay or lesbian person Ron might know, and Harry was ninety-nine point – well, okay, one hundred per cent sure Ron knew one non-straight person, but he was sure there were a few more around. However, Harry internally shrugged and held his hand out to collect the last ten-pound note Hermione had.

"I gave him way too much credit," she sighed rubbing her eyes sadly

Later that day at the quidditch stadium where James Potter had a small shed for an office for quidditch business, but he also preferred it over his defence office as it was less stuffy. "You want what?" James Potter asked wide eyed as Terry and Ron had gone to his office for some help.

"Your help pulling a huge prank during dinner on Gryffindor… and well, the other houses too," Terry said with a sad sigh.

James shook his head looking baffled. "That's just stupid. I'll help you get the Slytherin's, and even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff... but why would you even think of pranking Gryffindor?"

"It was Harry's idea," Ron butted in getting a glare from Terry while James looked appalled Ron continued. "Hermione convinced Terry that to beat Joker he'll need the help of someone new… someone like Harry. Harry's made plans for a huge school wide seal array for one huge illusion to beat Joker with, but he also said if we don't up the pranking while we set it up, we'll lose anyway…"

"I'm not losing to that blue haired jerk!" Terry interrupted before his dad could. "Without Harry even with the plans I doubt anyone, but mum could pull off this prank, and do you honestly think she would help us?"

"Okay, I'll agree your mum wouldn't approve off something that grand," James replied nervously but shield that with thoughtfulness. "I once tried to get Remus to help us create something spectacular during our final year, but he wouldn't comply," he said rubbing his eyes. "But why does… he think you should prank your own house too?"

"Because the other three houses are getting better at stopping us," Terry replied. "The Gryffindor's don't think we'll prank them, and with that we should be able to get them all."

"Joker manages to prank everyone still," James pointed out.

Terry sighed. "I hate to admit this but Joker's better at this than me, which is why I need all of the help I can get. Sorry dad, but it's true," he added on the last as his dad was about to try disputing the comment. "Joker comes and goes blatantly flaunting his talent, and even Dumbledore can't catch him. The Daily Prophet has already printed a few freaking comic strips about Joker's pranks. It's starting to get humiliating. You know how split the magical world can be about me sometimes, and now they're trying to make Joker out to be the NEW Hogwarts Hero… or should I say from today's strip Hogwarts Pranking-hero!"

"I see your point," James said sighing. "Well, Sirius will be here soon for that Order meeting. I say we rope him in to helping out. I would tell Remus if I thought he would help, but he's too much like Lily for him to agree to a major prank like that."

Meanwhile, Sirius Black had already arrived at the school and was speaking with Harry. "Why would I want to help James and Terry pull pranks on Gryffindor?" Sirius asked; amused eyebrow rose at Harry as they walked along the walkway pier over the lake. "I think Joker's awesome. He challenged your brother, not me. Do you know Dumbledore has the whole Order hunting the school for Joker?"

"And you're bunking off?" Harry asked laughingly.

Sirius shrugged sheepishly. "Dumbledore's just pissed because Joker's been showing him up. James said Dumbledore whooped for joy when he thought he had gotten Joker when it was just another illusion goading Dumbledore into imprinting large doses of his magic into a runic stone to create a continuous mental illusion. Dumbledore keeps looking at something we can't see and glaring at it. He had even spoken to it a few times by mistake.

"The rune stone apparently turned to ink and marked his right arm with runes. Though, he says it will fade over time he still doesn't have a clue how a student could have created something so foolish. If you ask me, he was jealous that someone in this school, a student could be better than him at something."

Harry laughed while rolling his eyes. "I wasn't there for that one," he said regrettably, but Sirius just rolled his eyes and Harry grinned in amusement. "Anyway, why not help prank Gryffindor's…"

"Nope…"

"Come on, I have them eating out of my hands through desperation," Harry said causing Sirius to go wide-eyed. "I'm going to get them to do what even Joker hasn't done yet and prank the teachers - well other than Dumbledore and my… father, but they keep walking right into them. Revenge is sweet when they literally ask for it."

"Oh…" Sirius said smirking. "Well, when you put it like that it seems so much more fun."

"So… what teacher deserves what?" Harry asked in thought.

"Wait a minute; aren't you supposed to be in detention with Snape?" Sirius suddenly said in surprise. "Or maybe its Hagrid today…?"

"Nah," he said shrugging. "Because of my new-found interest in helping Terry, all I have to do is grade all of Snape's first three years, and then I can leave."

"B-but…" he looked baffled. "Wouldn't it take more time?"

Harry shrugged. "I use an auto-correct quill with red ink… well several at once. Then based on how much red is on the paper is what I grade. As for potions I use a simple medical scan to make sure they're done right or wrong, and how well they are by colour. Actually, for non-NEWT and OWL years Snape copied my idea."

"Wow… Snape liking something a Potter thought up," he said shaking his head in wonder. "So… what were you thinking about for a prank on the teachers and school? We have what, four hours to come up with something good, and then set it under their noses."

"Getting them together… I like the cut of your jib matey," Harry said with an evil grin. "Dumbledore is a 'royal' pain in the arse," Harry said with his grin turning wicked as Sirius caught on his grin matched.

"There you are Harry," Terry interrupted walking along the walkway with James, Ron, and Hermione. "We only have a few hours to set something up and seeing you two scheming I guess you thought of something?"

Harry chuckled at the thought. "Oh yes…" he agreed smilingly. "I believe this will be amusing."

Terry grinned in excitement; an evil grinning prankster means a brilliant prank. "Awesome, I can't wait, let's hear it then." So Harry started telling them the plan and how they could actually pull it off. Though, James was reasonably worried they'll have to get him too, but since Ron, Hermione, and Terry agreed to let the prank get them, though omitting certain bits he was in, only because Terry wanted it so bad.


	12. S-Class Hijacking

The Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in its usual splendour as Albus Dumbledore finally arrived on his throne like seat wearing regale red robes and an expensive looking crown upon his head.

He stood in front of his seat as all the teachers rose to their feet, including Sirius. The Gryffindor's stood too. The other three houses looked on in confusion as the Gryffindor's were all looking to the Headmaster in reverence and as one stood to attention with their right arm crossing their chests as one making a collective stamp.

"All hail, our Lord, King Albus Dumbledore the First!" McGonagall called out as she and the teachers copied the Gryffindor's leaving the other students either concerned, baffled, or scared.

"Hail our Lord and King!" the Gryffindor's all chanted in unison before Dumbledore sat with a gesture for the Gryffindor's and teachers to sit.

However, Terry knew something was wrong the moment the world exploded into colours as if they were all moving fast, and their seemed to be some kind of bar sliding across his vision before it stopped and then the Great Hall flickered into view, and it had vastly changed in but those few moments.

The four house tables were gone with the teachers table. There was now a huge red carpet leading from the closed hall doors up its centre to where Dumbledore sat in his throne with McGonagall now wearing elegant purple robes with a similar crown sitting to his left.

The teachers were standing in two neat rows opposite the red carpet facing each other in various styles of armour with swords at their sides. However, in between their cold gazes were the Slytherins dressed in green rags and in chains whimpering and looking as if some might mess themselves soon.

Terry was quivering a little himself as all of Gryffindor were wearing beautiful modern red and black wizarding dress wear looking neat and tidy with golden battle armour and swords. He looked around to see the house tables lining each side of the hall with beautifully prepared food with Hufflepuffs dressed in yellow and black maid and butler costumes with trays with glasses upon them with drinks.

The Ravenclaws were wearing mostly blue and were standing beside them, all of them wearing snooty I'm better than you expressions, but they looked aware of what was going on just as the frightened Slytherins, but like the Hufflepuffs seemed unable to break free or break out of character like this was some kind of story world.

"My Lord…"

The voice sent a shiver up Terry's spine as he looked over. He saw his dad and Sirius were also free as they at least looked over at 'him'… Joker. That bastard was hijacking his prank! And to make matters worse doing a better job of it.

"Joker!" James hissed and went for his wand as he stepped forward. However, he stopped as Joker had moved too fast and the tip of a long rapier sword was at his throat.

"I see… we have a traitor My King!" Joker spoke crisply and Terry grit his teeth as he finally got a good look. The bastard was wearing an armour version of his usual outfit. "What shall I do with him My Lord?" he asked almost sounding bored.

"Sir Joker… I believe that he shall suffer the same fate as these…" Dumbledore spoke crisply and with unveiled loathing as he let his gaze linger on the Slytherin's. "Snakes… Sir Sirius… removed your brother's wand and sword and fell him to his knees!"

"Y-yes My Lord," Sirius said stepping forward and unclipped his 'brothers' sword and wand in their holsters giving him an apologetic look he shoved him to his knees with the Slytherins.

Joker laughed as he rounded Sirius. "Being awake in my power is so much more fun, except for the poor Slytherins, but this is what Dumbledore has always dreamed of… shackling those who think differently while preaching tolerance," he said with a wink.

He chuckled as Sirius just eyed him for a moment. "Yes… I guess that could be true… but what about Voldemort?"

"He is but a man, and like all men can fall," he replied shrugging. "One moment you're on top of the world… then you're not. If you don't think outside of the world… you'll never reach great heights, and if you don't care, and you choose to fearfully hold your people back. It won't last long before the people start whispering… revolution!" he hissed the last word loudly as his grin widened.

"My Lord," Joker said turning to Dumbledore, no one but three of the four houses and those fully awake heard his conversation. "I wish a prize if I may?" he asked reasonably as he grabbed a blonde Slytherin girl and pulled her to her bare feet, her chain detaching from the rest but the shackles kept her wrists together.

"Yes very well Sir Joker she is yours to do with as you wish," he agreed nodding his head. "The rest shall perish," he said causing them all to quiver more.

"N-NO!" she yelled out suddenly pushing back away from him. "L-leave them alone, please!" she said standing protectively over her blonde-haired younger sister. She didn't even think about begging Dumbledore. She knew who had the power. "Y-you've had your fun. You've proven your point! Please… just stop it!"

Joker moved forward until he was up close in her face, only she could see his expression soften or the red hue in his eyes that made hers widen but looking further. It couldn't be. He just smirked at her before capturing her lips with his. She kissed back. Her first kiss; and it was with a nut bar that she just couldn't resist even if she wanted too, she wanted this rebel; to be his.

He pulled back after a few moments, grinning. "As you wish My Lady," he said laughing as she looked down to see she was wearing a beautiful emerald dress and free of her bonds before he pulled her into his arms, holding her small body, towering over her, she realised he was quite a bit taller than her, and his body felt solid against hers. She felt her normal iciness tell her she shouldn't act this way as their lips touched again as he leaned down into her, her eyes drifted closed, she couldn't help it… secretly… she wanted it.

However, moments later she startled as her eyes flashed open. Her head was resting on her house table and she sat up rubbing her tired eyes. She touched her lips with her fingertips, confused, but she already knew that wasn't real.

Looking around she could tell she wasn't the only one looking around in confusion. She wasn't the only one to fall asleep then, but no… looking up, that stupid but clever news report screen was floating above them all. That meant… did Joker make them all share a dream that he controlled? It wasn't an illusion – it was something more.

"This ends the test of the emergency pranking system!" the reporter voice said. "Thank you for volunteering to participate in the SIM VR test. Have a good evening and pleasant dreams!" Then it just popped away leaving her freaked.

He had freaking kissed her. Dream or not it felt so real. However, more importantly she kissed him back. This was not her day. She let her eyes scan her table and give them warning glares to not mention a thing even though she could see not all of them would comply.

"How was it?" Tracey made her jump whispering that in her ear and she glared at her friend, but she just smirked. It all being nothing, but a dream made it easy to forget how scared they were. It was just like a nightmare, only they could remember it without it fading away.

Daphne sighed and turned to her best friend. "I-I'll tell you later," she hissed quietly as she knew Tracey wouldn't drop it until she gave her something.

Meanwhile, Terry was sitting back at his table when Hermione looking pale leaned over. "That was S-class," she said with a shiver of dread, but those last few words – what did they mean – was that world just a game?

"Y-yeah… I kind of figured that," he replied shivering. "Joker must have been spying on us to hijack our prank," he hissed angrily through his teeth.

Though, before Hermione could reply Dumbledore stood up with his power booming over them all, now scaring them in the real world. He was still wearing his king outfit, but he made no move to even remove the crown.

"Which one of you is he?" he roared out fiercely. "I will start throwing hexes and forcing truth potion down each of your throats if you don't tell me!"

"Albus calm down," McGonagall was quick to come to the children's aid. "You'll find yourself in Azkaban if you do either of those things."

"Nonsense!" he roared. "Greengrass knows…! They kissed!" he bellowed as he stormed off towards where Daphne sat rooted to her seat, now petrified.

The Old Man seemed seconds away from hitting her with a spell when a solid plate came flying across the hall crashing into his wand hand and felling his weapon to clatter on the floor.

"Hm…" Harry mumbled from where he now sat on the Hufflepuff table holding several more plates as Dumbledore rubbed his hand trying not to cuss at how much that hurt. "Seems a little pathetic picking on a teenage girl just because some dipshit loser like Joker made you look like the joke you are! Twat can't even come up with an original name."

Dumbledore ground his teeth, his wand just jumping back into his hand, he pointed it at Harry. "Just stay out of this boy or you'll be next!" he hissed through his teeth. "This girl has information on a very dangerous individual."

"Everybody knows you Old Man, so I doubt you'll get much more than you already know," he retorted shrugging nonchalant. "Just put your wand away… after all she is the heir to an ancient family, and by the Lore's of the Arcanum and all that ridiculous bullshit, I suggest you put your wand away or I'll be forced to arrest you in the honour and name of the Greengrass family – by proxy arcanum, I can claim that right as she has no brother or father here to do so in my place, and because you're so backwards she can't do so for herself – she can however, agree to my proxy for her stead!"

Dumbledore sneered as he seemed to think of his options. "You couldn't arrest me, and even if you could, while she is unwed, and her family stays neutral with no formal alliances or any betrothal do you think that the wizengamot would prosecute me?"

"Probably not," he agreed shrugging but smiled despite Dumbledore's smug demeanour. "I'll still be within my right to arrest you, and you know as well as I that the ICW would have my back, and even if nothing comes of it… it would be a lot of fun anyway."

Dumbledore paused at that as he looked around at many people showing signs of doubt about him, and he grit his teeth as he didn't know that someone with a 'mouth' knew about the position of the International Confederation of Wizards on him and the UK. However, these were mostly just children; they wouldn't understand what Harry told them. However, Harry did somehow beat him and take him before the council, even keeping the ICW out, it would push ascent in his loyal supporters. He could lose man power and contributions, and he couldn't let his pride fall to this brat.

"I'll let you off this time Harry, but mark my words, someday soon I will have you thrown out of this world in shackles!"

Dumbledore then just stormed out. "So I would presume Mr. Dumbledore," Harry muttered with narrowed eyes before he caught Daphne's eye, he gave her a smirk and a wink as he hopped down from his table leaving the plates and leaving through the hall doors.

Daphne watched Harry go with wide eyes. She couldn't believe that he would use such an old system to protect her, but was that true? Had Dumbledore done something to lose place within the ICW? With everything Dumbledore had been doing lately, she wouldn't have been surprised. That would mean that Dumbledore was lying, and nobody knew he was out.

She couldn't help the small smile as she turned back to her table. She had to give Harry credit. He was beyond her comprehension. Why did he provoke his own banishment so much? She couldn't know without asking him upfront, but she knew he wouldn't tell her, she knew he had reason, and she hoped to see what he did some day.

Lily Potter had watched this weird interaction between Headmaster and student with a sad expression. She knew deep down it was too late to try fixing things, but at least Terry and Harry seemed to be… well co-existing better. She had a funny feeling she had screwed up and Harry would pay the price, but she had a weird itching behind her eyes wondering why tears fell – why should she care when Harry was evil and vile, and -. She placed her fingertips to her nose in shock as she pulled back to find blood as she realised her nose was bleeding.

There was a time before the attack on Terry that she would have stood up for Harry – wouldn't she? A time before they were born that she would have protected – would have stood up for Slytherins. She would have even stood up for the Greengrass girl and damn the consequences because that was who she was; she had Slytherin friends didn't she? She had fallen prey to Dumbledore's words, hadn't she? She didn't understand, and the more she thought about it the more her eyes itched, and she started feeling queasy and dizzy as she grabbed some tissues for her nose and hurried away.

_**To Be Continued…** _


	13. Set-up

It had been an amusing few months leading to April. Harry had been playing his brother and brothers' friends for fools. Though, not really difficult when friends with Ronald Weasley, Hermione did give Harry the odd suspicious look, but he sometimes wondered whether she just wanted to give him a blow-job or something – well, not really, but that would be nicer than the suspicion, but he was certain she was stupidly in love with Terry; not that he even had the tiniest clue – funny thing was, Terry must have liked her somewhat as he did listen to her, which was a surprise.

Harry was having a great first week during the Easter Holidays, and as per the norm since first year, he stayed at the castle while everyone else went home with their families – well, not everyone, unfortunately his 'brother' had to stay at the school too as their parents worked there, and that meant Ron staying, and Hermione staying, but the majority of the school did go home – well, at least four fifths from Harry's guestimate, but it wasn't Christmas, so some kids had parents still working away and didn't want to be left alone for the next two weeks. Since Harry did not seem to have much in the way of family it was his only option, and Sirius was a slob, so that was a straight up no-go. Though, Susan had invited him home with her as she did each holiday, (her aunt was cautious, but was fine with him), and he too refused each time, so Harry had nowhere to go, and he was fine with that.

Harry did not want to make trouble for Susan's aunt, or Susan – or any of his other friends since he stared his one-man campaign on Dumbledore, he didn't want to purpose extra targets for him. The only reason, Dumbledore was quite 'lame' when dealing with Harry was the reason Harry waited till year seven to stand up to them and fight back. Harry was now an adult. James Potter no longer had any real power against him, and the only thing he could really do is disown him, but James would hesitate on that as it would look bad to other families to have a 'black sheep' – a throw-a-way son, especially one of strong magical blood no matter how much James would deny that other families could see beyond their own noses. Anyway, Harry had lots to do that he could do better at school. He could not do anything big, as believe it or not, it's easier to be up to no good with crowds of students around and not get caught.

It was an odd, chilly day when Harry was conveniently walking passed Transfiguration to see some scared little Slyths, once again being picked on by the jokes on Gryffindors name, well, the Weasley one with a few crony's that chose to stay behind, but Terry was not in committee by the look of things, as he was likely with Hermione, being oblivious as usual – poor Hermione – Harry would give her advice, but Terry didn't deserve him being too kind – pity could only get him so far. It was good though as Ron didn't seem to like being around Hermione much, probably because he was brainless, so that meant Ron was on the board without the White King or Queen – the pathetic little Bishop trying to exert a position of power that didn't belong to him – the only places that had some potential – some interest were the King and Queen.

Harry was quite amused as the little Slyths saw him and ran over to use him as protection. The Gryffindors turned to give chase only to stop as Harry was with them, holding a terrified little girls hand. They all seemed to pause as one as they saw the Hufflepuff boy smirking, wearing his yellow and black school uniform, his robe left undone and wearing a normal school uniform underneath, unlike most wizards who would not wear muggle clothes at all.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Harry asked, disgusted with this crap still going on. He just could not stand Ron calling them evil while he was the one terrorising them.

"Shut it Hufflepuff!" Ron spat out in a superior tone, as if Hufflepuffs were beneath him, as if. "We can do what we like to put those filthy little Slytherins in their place! We're just teaching them that they're nothing but evil scum!"

Harry looked down at the cute little Slytherin girl as she was shaking, holding onto his hand and arm. He looked back up at Ronald, his eyes like sheets of ice with laser cannons incorporated with nuclear silos ready to launch their salvos.

"You really don't understand irony do you, Weasley!?" he asked while his eyes narrowed as the boy didn't seem to know what irony was. "You're the evil scum, here, Ronald because the good guys do not torment innocent kids. All you're doing, you piece of shit is giving them one option for later life. You will be responsible for taking their lives away, for putting such hate in their innocent hearts, and I will not allow it, you heartless smeg!"

"Yeah, well what are you going to do?" he demanded while he drew his wand with his 'gang' in tow.

"Not me Weasley…" he replied, again amused with the situation.

"However, I shall!"

It was a cold and dangerous voice that spoke as Professor Snape stepped out of the shadows of a secret corridor dressed all in black, like the reaper come to fuck up Gryffindors day. "You Gryffindors shall each be receiving detention with me for the next week for bullying, and look, no precious Boy-Who-Lived, so I have you!"

"W-what!" Ron stuttered out looking around but he had been captured in a corridor with no paintings so no other teacher sent by Dumbledore to get them out of trouble as Snape was the only one who would give out detentions to Terry's friends other than McGonagall who still gave detentions, and only Dumbledore himself could overrule her, and even then – without Terry, Dumbledore didn't care about them.

"I suggest you get moving Weasley!" Snape said and Weasley and his gang quickly hurried away before Snape could give them extra detentions. Snape gave Harry a nod and left too.

Harry turned to the Slyths and they grinned up at him with the girl jumping up into his arms for a hug, kissing his cheek. "You guys did really well, maybe you could get some rolls in the movies," he said as he held the girl, and confusing them. "I'll tell you about that another day," he added, smiling as he put the girl down.

"Okay, one for Megan," he said pulling out some bags of sweets and handed her one bag. "Then for Kelly, and Michael and Jeffery…" he said handing them out to the kids as payment before they thanked him, and he led them to the Entrance Hall just in case they got 'attacked' for real while he was not around to protect them.

Harry left the little Slytherins in the hall and carried on his way. He really did have much more stuff to do and getting Ron a detention with Snape was just a tiny part of that, but mainly a distraction. Therefore, he went back to his common room and sat down by the fire to warm up, and a little annoyed so many kids stayed at school for the holiday. However, Harry drew out his wand when out of nowhere a pretty-blonde girl hopped down onto his lap before he could begin tuning.

"Hannah!" he groaned as she wiggled her butt on his lap, giggling as she snuggled up. "Couldn't you see I was busy?" he asked, rolling his eyes, but accepted her kiss, tongue in mouth before she pulled back looking smug.

"Yep," she agreed, smirking as she moved, trying to undo his belt. "Harry you shouldn't wear muggle clothes, 'cause then I can't get instant access to the goodness down there."

He laughed and stopped her hands. "Wow, you would give me a hand job right here in front of everybody wouldn't you?"

"As long as they don't see my bits, I would suck it here," she agreed cheekily. "When Susie get in, do you want to have a three-way in her Prefects room?" she asked, which made Harry almost groan as he remembered that Susan stayed this year since he wouldn't go home with her in protest, and to keep him company, which was why Hannah chose to stay too.

"I have… stuff to do," he forced out before nodding. "Okay, but I can only take two hours away from business, unless you wait till tonight and bedtime, then we can stay over."

"Deal!" she agreed hopping up off his lap, leaning over and kissing him before hurrying away to find Susan.

"How do you do that?" he was interrupted a few moments later by Justin of his year with Ernie sitting with him. Harry just looked at him trying to figure out what he meant, as he did a lot of weird stuff he could mean.

"I mean with the girls. You have both Susan and Hannah all over you, and they know about each other, and then other girls too from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and even Gryffindor. I heard a rumour that you went and did something in a broom closet with Lavender Brown and the Patil sisters!"

"Oh, yeah, good memories!" he said with a wired look before shaking it off and shrugging. "And I don't know, but I'm good looking with a great body because I work out, and I'm powerful and talented, and apparently the honey's love the kind bad boy anti-hero thing."

"But two of them are Gryffindors that run in the Circle of Douches," he replied, using a name Harry had come up with just before the Easter holiday, and now they were called it behind their backs by Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students, and the Slytherins used it as an insult, openly to their faces.

"Actually, I always pictured them in the cheer squad," he said before frowning. "We really need a cheerleader squad, but then again, don't want to inflate Terry's ego any more than it already is," he said laughing with the other boys.

"So, are you still manipulating Terry with this whole prank thing?" Ernie asked eagerly interested.

"Oh," he laughed, shrugging. "I almost forgot about that I've been so busy, but yeah. It gets my mind off things and makes me laugh. Joker is quite the handful, and very talented. It's hard just keeping up with his pranks, let alone beating them, but I've been giving it my all," he said, and they were sure he was lying.

They were about to reply when a cute out of breath brown haired girl two years below them interrupted, smiling and blushing deeply as she stopped before Harry, her cheeks darkening, and she might as well have had little hearts in her eyes.

"Harry," she said with her smile, her blue eyes roaming all over him to the other boys awe and hero worship that he didn't have to even try, and no matter how much the 'light' called him evil, the girls either didn't care, or in most cases knew it was a load of bullshit.

"This Hermione Granger Gryffindor asked me to get you for her," she said, pleased that she got the message out.

"Oh, right, where is she?" he asked, curious as he stood up and put his wand away.

"Oh, sorry," she said giggling. "She's just down the corridor near the kitchens portrait," she said, embarrassed she forgot to tell him such an important part.

"Thanks," he said before turning to the other boys. "Well later guys," he said before stealing a kiss from the girls' lips and leaving her in dreamland.

"He makes it look so easy," Ernie said sadly. "Maybe we should start exercising and the girls will be like that for us?" he suggested with a grin.

"Well," Justin said thoughtfully. "I suppose it's worth a shot."

They will have given up by the next day.

Harry saw Hermione fidgeting with her fingers nervously as she waited for him. "Okay, Hermione-baby, what's going down!?" he fifties-gangster-talked her as he asked the question.

She smiled a little as he just had a way of making people, girls mostly smile or laugh. She hated to admit it, even to herself but she liked him a lot more than she liked Ron. He was kind and fun and did not go out of his way to upset people as Ron did. That was not to mention how hot she thought he was, and that he had become one of the very few boys she thought about while alone, in bed, playing with herself, but when he was in her thoughts; their time was not spent 'making love', but quickly shook those thoughts off, blushing as she remembered who this was and knew he could likely read her if she wasn't careful. Anyway, that was just childish fantasy, but she had seen him without a top, so knew how fit he was.

Though, she also knew from the rumour-mill that Harry was quite the player with the ladies, but none of them had said bad about him because he was apparently so good to them. This left Hermione plenty of things to think through, and it left her feeling unsure.

However, Hermione came to one absolute truth. Harry Potter was a better human being than Terry Potter would ever be, and it broke her heart to acknowledge that because she was going to do stupid things for Terry that would get her in trouble unless she could – fix him? Harry was not only smarter, but also more powerful, kinder, gentler, and an actual loving person. He cared about Rose's happiness whereas Terry could not care less – Terry had been broken by his mother and father whereas Harry wa neglected and hated, but that had only made him a better person for it.

Terry was selfish while Harry was giving. Sure, she knows Harry was using Terry, and even her to some extent, but he was doing what they wanted, so she said nothing about it. It was nice being around someone who could match – no – he could surpass her intelligence, and that was refreshing. It was obvious with this prank thing that Harry was playing them, but as long as he was helping Terry, she didn't care.

"Umm," Hermione replied, fidgeting uncomfortably, especially while her mind was traversing down avenues it probably should not. If Dumbledore found out, he would be so disappointed.

"Wow, worried that Dumbledore will find out you've come to me, alone, snappy," he interrupted, and she went wide-eyed with shock, even though she had suspected he would learn something that useful, but why would he tell her?

"Y-you know Legilimency!" she accused, worried.

Harry just shrugged, feeling quite amused by her quick mind, but also disappointed she did not use it the way she could, for 'good', or more importantly, for him. However, he scanned her mind, her secrets, the silly plot, and what Hermione would do for Terry. That brother of his was an idiot to not see how devoted this cute nerd was to him, silly girl, but maybe in time – when things change – when Terry's eyes were opened wide, she would get what she wanted – what she deserved for being such a great friend.

Hermione had so much squandered potential that she wasted on the unappreciative Dumbledore and his 'Greater Good' for Terry and whatnot, like doing Ron's homework through some kind of fear that she would be alone if she didn't, and then out of that loop – taken from Terry – forced away when Ron was the expendable member of that group, not her.

"You're really easy to read," Harry finally said, amused. "Your mind is so organised. It's like looking for a book in the library. All I need is to search alphabetically, by subject, by genre, and bingo, I have your memory. Though, I'll admit that I don't enter people's heads nearly as much as Dumbledore. Even Snape is more restrained than that, but I figure he doesn't want to fart around with the teenage dramas!"

"B-but I've been learning occlumency from Dumbledore with Terry and Ron… a well organised mind is a safe mind," she recited the old man as if that meant anything to him, and she knew she shouldn't have told him, but she couldn't help herself as she wanted to understand why he could take everything she was whenever he wanted; she needed to know how to fix that and if Harry had the answers, she would take them; she should, shouldn't she?

"And where do you get off accusing Dumbledore of such things?" Hermione demanded as she shook her head, frowning as she shouldn't doubt Dumbledore's intentions, should she?

Harry rolled his eyes, sighing. "Other than his control of the portraits, how else do you think he knows so much? How do you think he has so much control over you? A well organised mind is easy to navigate without security protocols. It's like a computer with no password. I can just type in the search bar what I want to find, and bingo, I have it. Anything I want to find is easy to take from you especially, as you're quite good at opening yourself to attack. It's like you've given me a map with all of your secrets lovingly marked with adorable little crosses."

"B-but that is impossible," she said defiantly, and though she did believe him, she didn't want to believe Dumbledore would do that to them. "Dumbledore wouldn't lie to us. Why would he want to make it easier for people to look inside our minds?"

"Not people, Hermione… him," he replied, amused that she had not figured out that Dumbledore is not teaching them anything. "He must believe you are a gift from the Goddess of Naivety. With easy access he can make sure you haven't gained a mind of your own, and manipulate your thoughts, tweak them ever so slightly, keeping you in the 'light'."

"Then prove it!" she demanded, angry at the accusations. "You only saw the surface because I haven't gotten that far in occlumency yet!"

"You overheard Lavender bragging about having sex with me a few weeks ago," he said to her shock as she paled. "Ever since then you've been fantasising about me more than usual - what it would have been like to secretly watch. You even join in inside your head after a while when we 'catch' you masturbating to us… you like to make it just about shagging, having a good time, enjoying yourself," he laughed as she went bright red, highly embarrassed. "You should up your imagination a little though, I can be a little rougher, better, more fun than that," he said as her pale cheeks looked like they were going to burst into flames as tears prickled the corners of her eyes, she was so humiliated.

"Or maybe this will help you believe me… _the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die-._ "

"Harry, stop, okay," the embarrassed and concerned girl quickly interrupted but the corridor was free from anyone – or paintings. "I believe you, okay!" Hermione said shuddering at how easy he pulled her fantasy from her mind, but more so the prophecy from her mind, or maybe Terry or Ron's, not that Ron had much of a mind, but no – he likely didn't need Terry or Ron as neither of them would have given him so much eye contact, but she knew she had, even now she didn't want to look away no matter how embarrassed and ashamed she was, she chose not to look away. "I don't know any occlumency!" she was quick to interrupt with wide eyes, red faced and feeling sicker than when she came to him, now unsure, questions whirling in her mind, out of control, confusion, and doubt. "Then how… how do I learn occlumency?" she asked, sounding desperate and strained. "And, you won't tell anyone my secrets, will you?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "No, Hermione, I won't tell anyone, your mind is yours. I'll also say that none of those – naughty thoughts are wrong. They're perfectly normal things, Hermione. But I will keep your secrets, and don't worry. Dumbledore is – strict in what he wants. He is highly disciplined in the arts of the mind. He has no interest in 'the dramas' and will only look for what he wants to know.

"As for learning occlumency, it's quite the opposite of what you've been told; a cluttered mind is a lot safer. You should store your important memories within codded vaults, hidden within your deepest mind. It is a meditation to hide your secrets within your imagination – you'll likely have to work on that imagination part – or just steal an idea from a book or movie or whatever. Then you use unimportant memories such as fantasy, love, hate… things like playing games, your fist kiss, classes, your first day at school, the moment you found out you're a witch, excitement. These are the thoughts, emotions, and memories that you should leave lying around, neat or otherwise, as those emotional thoughts are drawing, distracting, inviting to an invader to a cluttered mind as those are the feelings of 'secrets'.

"This allows for an intruder to enter, but not find anything important, and most times will just leave, believing you don't know what they want to know, because they're arrogant enough to not think of you as potentially protected – or worse, and arrogant enough to believe they could breach your defences, and believe me when I say most practitioners of the art thing highly of their talents because so few people practice the defence they get big headed. There are more advanced forms of occlumency, such as faking memories, or just refusing access by making barriers around the mind, but this way is very efficient for a beginner to begin with."

"That… actually sounds more…" Hermione began but trailed off, sighing. "I don't know what to believe anymore. I see you and we 'hang' out while you are planning a prank for Terry to pull off and I feel. I feel happy. I – I feel safe around you. I can talk with you about many things that Ron and Terry just cannot comprehend. Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to be friends with two boys who you have to dumb down for constantly?"

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes as he leant up against the wall. "Nope, but I do find it a little… irritating that not nearly as many people at school understand how intelligent I am. I try not to show off my smarts, fitting in; making friends, people I know will love me. It's important to feel love, and to love."

"You do care about people," she said, looking down at her feet. "I can see that though you're a dark wizard that you're not evil!"

Harry laughed at that, embarrassing her. "I wouldn't let anyone else hear you say that, Hermione, or you'll surely be reprimanded, and it will take a while to regain Dumbledore's trust."

She started, looking at Harry. "That's why I came… I needed to tell you. I – I overheard Dumbledore. He was talking with your parents about b-banishing you from the magical world."

"Yes, I know, but it's still nice of you to tell me," he replied, smiling. "Though, that's not the only reason you're here, but it was kind of you to tell me."

"B-but, don't you understand that they'll seal away your magic?"

"Yes, my mana, phases of Zero Point Energy, which is the scientific term for what you call magic," he agreed, shrugging. "Because they fear and hate change so much, and Dumbledore fears me because he knows I could possibly succeed. Not only that, but Dumbledore fears me because he knows, he knows that someday given the chance, I might just shrug and say 'WTF' before blowing his brains out and ending his bullshit just like that – a pointless and messy death.

"Voldemort isn't the only one with a prophesised defeat," he said to her shock and awe, quivering at Voldemort's name, awed that he not only said it, but said it with such nonchalance, but more so at the thought of a prophecy predicting Dumbledore's downfall. It looked like Dumbledore was trying to stop his own defeat; but ultimately, he may be the reason Harry has reason to put him down.

Self-fulfilling prophecy, just like the one with Terry. If these men never heard of them, they likely would not have begun, working in motion. It seemed sad that two of the greatest wizards in a century were that idiotic that they started their own defeats, but really, was Dumbledore that bad, or stupid?

"And you're not scared?" she asked, scared enough for him, shuddering at the thought of the physical and mental pain and anguish of sealing her magic away, and that was if the books were being mild, and since they didn't go into any detail she was certain they were.

He smiled and reached over pulling her into his arms, he felt her shaking as she melted into his embrace. "In truth, I'm terrified. Magic is my right of birth," Harry said while she held onto him tightly. "It would be like muggles chopping off your legs because one day you might choose to kick someone. I want to give magic – the right of magic to everyone, but Dumbledore fears equality because he'll become just another crazy old guy who needs to be taken care of in a retirement home. The 'muggle' world would force his retirement, and they would reform and absorb this corrupt government. There would no longer be dark and light and in fighting.

"My dream is to give magic to all of the Earths people," he said with such passion that Hermione could not help the tears as even the 'light' had no ambition such as his. She could picture a wonderful world where she did not feel so distant from her parents because of her powers, where she could learn to be who she wanted to be, and not worry over what some old man thought and said.

"B-but… you're willing to sacrifice everything for it!?" she asked, concerned. "Harry, you… you're the only person at this school that I've actually gotten along with on the same mental level. In fact, sometimes you make me feel stupid. I wish I had been placed in Hufflepuff with you, or even Ravenclaw. I could have done better away from Gryffindor."

Harry laughed as he let her pull from his comfort, staring at him in confusion. "The hat normally doesn't care what house it puts you, but I do know that Dumbledore gets it to choose certain people for certain houses, like me, here – well, this would have been his second choice," he laughed while her eyes widened in surprise. "Though, still expecting me to give in to stereotyping.

"Then you in Gryffindor. After all, the hero needs his researcher, and muggle-born or not, it did not matter. All that mattered was you're smart and have so much… too much faith in authority without knowing much about the magical world that you accept in blind faith the words from a 'wise' old man as absolute truth – wizard - 'wise-man'?"

She looked away wiping her eyes on her robe sleeve while he continued to hold her hand. She looked so sad and confused. "Thank you," she said, lowering her eyes. "Harry, will you be my first kiss?" she asked suddenly, not looking up, blushing brightly as she kept eye contact as she needed to do this even though she was so conflicted.

"I would have thought that Krum dude would have…?"

"He tried to, but I was too embarrassed, and I'm kind of pleased now though," she quickly answered, more embarrassed than before when she felt his hand lift her chin; her eyes widened as his lips met hers before her eyes quickly closed as she saw his green orbs.

Harry kissed Hermione. Her lips moving with his, his tongue entering her mouth he pulled her tighter, flush with his strong, powerful body. She wrapped her arms around him, her tongue meeting his, and she could almost forget everything just for this feeling. Harry was quite a bit taller than Terry, and much-much stronger. She could feel it, what other girls had said, his power, so warm and comforting, but it was over much too soon. He pulled back, sucking on her tongue, her eyes opened, and she felt weak in the knees with her chest pounding painfully.

"T-thank you," she whispered breathlessly as he smirked while she held one hand in her robe pocket and the other to her chest with her cheeks burning bright red. Harry turned from her and headed back to his common room leaving her to contemplate what just happened.

She did not know what to do or say for a moment, and felt like following him, but she did not, she turned away and headed back to the Entrance Hall where Terry and Ron waited eagerly.

"Well?" Terry asked and she was uncertain, but she pulled out the wand. Harry's ash coloured wand and Terry eagerly took it, but she knew something was wrong. Wand lore. The wand didn't choose her, and she could tell it didn't choose Terry either. That could only mean one thing. The wand was still Harry's, which mean it wouldn't work right; it didn't consider either of them worthy masters.

"Yes," Terry said looking the ash grey coloured wand over eagerly. "I'll show you Harry, making a fool of me all the time, and now I have your wand," he laughed like a stereotypical TV villain and Hermione internally groaned.

Terry laughed more when he swished the wand only to scream like a little girl as the wand turned, morphing and growing up and out into a huge serpent with six different long reptilian wings running its centre with scales of different shades of blacks and greys, and started coiling around him with cold black eyes and steaming fowl venom dripping from her fangs and teeth, wings spread wide open. Hermione had tried to warn him when it dawned on her, she couldn't keep a secret from Harry, and soon, Terry was panicking and struggling as he fell to the floor crying.

Hermione could only watch in shock as Ron tried to save him, but Ron was worse at magic than either of them, especially this kind, and his attack spells were disbursed by the small dragons scales like they were nothing to her, and that was reasonable as Ron wasn't remotely powerful. Hermione could only feel relieved when Harry walked out of the basement doors smiling at her; he winked. She realised he knew all along that she was up to no good, but the longer she talked to him like they were, the more she realised he should be the hero, not anyone else, she forgot herself just to finish her task as she worried about Terry; the kiss was just a little bonus, maybe fuel for that night.

"I wondered where my darling wand went!" Harry said happily, but Hermione knew he knew. "Echo – that's enough," Harry said in English since he was concentrating on not accidently speaking snake, and he didn't need Draconian either as she understood him perfectly well, no matter the language. Echo looked up at him and hissed and growled in disdain. "Yes, I know he dared try to wield you, but now I'm here, let's go darling." The serpent seemed to pout childishly before she unwrapped from Terry and flapped her wings, Hermione saw she had two scaly back legs with clawed feet and another two front legs with clawed hands, and by the look, Terry was lucky those claws hadn't torn into him as his robe was shredded. The serpent had a rough of black fur over her head where little black and deep purple sparks of magic tensed the fibres making the hairs look more like razor sharp needles, and her eyes were that same purple centred leading out to black with no whites, but Hermione only noticed the shift of purple because she was close enough to see two sets of eyelids blink, up and down and side to side, and the underside membranes of the dragons wings had that same sheen of dark deep purple.

The serpent landed on Harry and pulled herself up around his shoulders and hissing and growling down towards Terry in disgust while her fur kind of relaxed to Harry's gentle petting. The dragon like snake was at least about as long as Harry stood tall at six foot one, maybe a little longer, and was probably quite heavy as she brought down Terry so easily, Hermione summarised, but Harry didn't stagger when she landed and moved on him, and her claws didn't even knock a stitch from his uniform. Terry was still gagging on the floor from the dragon's acidic breathe, even throwing up a little, but that purple-grey she saw coming from it before, or the boiling saliva wasn't bothering Harry and it was now less noticeable – almost not there.

Hermione almost felt like she saw the beautiful visage of a spirit of the dragon in human form behind Harry with six huge wings and scales with Egyptian kissed brown human parts and black/grey scaly parts and mused long razer sharpened hair down her back and clawed hands and feet in a black leather scaled armour before the image seemed to fail as the serpent retook her wand form and Harry placed her away in his holster on his arm – not pocket, Hermione wondered how she forgot he kept his wand in a holster, but she pulled it from his pocket – he was testing her resolve?

Harry didn't say any more. He didn't have too. His wand was off-limits. It had security protocols, and Hermione knew that there was nothing they could do, as stealing a wand was an extreme no-no unless you were doing so for lawful or loreful reasons, which neither was. This was out of spite, and they lost, and Hermione should have thought about that. Harry wasn't the only wizard or witch to use powerful magics to protect their things, wands especially – some people didn't treat their wands like replaceable tools, some treated their wands like valuable extensions of themselves.

Smirking, Harry narrowed his amused eyes at Hermione as he turned from his terrified brother and Ron as they shockingly averted their eyes from Harry in fear. Harry chuckled slightly as he walked passed Hermione, and started her as he spanked her butt, viciously hard as her punishment for actually trying something so – predictable, before leaving back towards his common room. The disturbing thing Hermione realised as her rear stung like never before as tears stung her eyes realising, he forced magic to hit harder and knew she wouldn't be sitting right for a week as she didn't deserve to relieve the pain with cream.

She believed he should have hit her more. She didn't deserve clemency. She had committed the crime. She could suffer the punishment. She left quickly to find a quiet place to cry where Terry and Ron couldn't see her, and it stung to move, but she hurried anyway.


	14. Bound Hero

Harry felt like his muscles were on fire as he glowed with golden light, white wings on his back spread out for what might as well have been miles, maybe even seen from space, glowing, and a constant source of the feathers made out of cool hot energy that were blasting around the grounds of Hogwarts. He was like a beacon, a column of light shooting up around him, touching the sky and forming a super cloud of golden white light over Hogwarts, her grounds, and Hogsmeade.

He stood out in front of the castles main entrance. The castle itself covered in foreign markings of purple, pink, blue, white, green, and every other colour imaginable, sparkling as stone wore to nothing and crumbled from the school in a boom as he drew from the schools lay, and denied the school that energy, and it turned out the school was shoddily put together with magic and held together from the lay of the natural Zero Point Energy the planet gave off from its life as it was strong enough to be obvious around the school and the reason the school was built there.

Teachers and students alike had abandoned the school, some of which were firing everything and anything at Harry to stop him, but it was no good as he was drawing too much power. He was dressed as Joker, holding his arms out to the heavens, chanting, his attackers' spells only hitting the column of light and were harmlessly absorbed.

Harry was gritting his teach in agony as he came to one conclusion. "There isn't enough power! The lay line isn't a powerful enough conduit!" he muttered as the column of light darkened and more of the castle crumbled away, collapsing the whole front of the school, including the Great Hall into rubble, but that could be fixed.

However, all that did was make the cloud a little larger and Harry feel excruciating hunger. He staggered and his wings of light flickered away, the column splashing into nothing moments later with it as Harry collapsed out cold to the ground in a small thud just as it started to rain like magical fireworks.

Harry woke later in a tiny cell to the oppressive cold of the dementors, soul-drinking monsters, and some pointless wards, and the wizards said he was evil – well, Dumbledore and probably the minister did. He pulled himself up from the floor and stretched his muscles. He needed something to eat; he was so hungry he was worried the next person he saw will be on the menu, and there were few who could stop him, whether through strength or because he cared for them.

Harry looked down to discover his clothes had been taken as he was naked, which was annoying as he liked his joker costume, but they hadn't returned his hair colour or removed his makeup they did take his mask, but that would self-detonate as he didn't want some loser taking credit for his magic, if they were smart enough to reverse engineer his magic, which he doubted they were. His wand had been taken too, which was the norm, so he couldn't hold that against them. Harry did amuse himself with the thought of who his wand Echo attacked when she reformed into a kick-arse little dragon – the sky dragon spirit could be quite picky with who she'll let touch her. He could already sense his wand. She had already escaped, and he could summon her, but he knew he needed it to stay where it was so it wouldn't be lost when they do unto him the vilest of punishments that Dumbledore wouldn't have tried on a mass murdering terrorist like Voldemort; Harry would have worried about her.

Shrugging unconcerned as his plans were moving forward from plan-A to plan-who's-counting, so Harry checked the door and it was of course locked, so pushing both hands out towards the sealed oak, the door buckled under the weight of his power, he first felt the ward buckle and break, as his eyes melded into black the door and wall it was in cracked and caved, bursting open and to the floor, useless, and proving his superior power as he wasn't even using a wand.

Stepping out of the cell, Harry looked around the empty corridor. "Wow, someone as dangerous as me, and not one guard?" he muttered to himself, feeling disappointed.

However, Harry left the ministry cellblock and headed upstairs where he could smell some food. Therefore, the naked Harry Potter, or Harry Evans, or whatever, whoever he was now walked out into an empty aurors dining chamber. He had no shame in his body even if the place had been crowded; it would not have bothered him, but he might have had to beat a few people up to get a sandwich.

Finding some food was easy as he started eating straight from the buffet table, scoffing more than he ever thought he could eat and then some more. It was not too bad either. He had not pegged the ministry as a place to serve up a good meal to their minions.

"You should run while you have the chance!"

Harry wasn't startled, food in transit as he turned to see Nymphadora Tonks, with her bubble-gum pink hair and hot figure hidden away by her auror robes. She was blushing, and it was no secret she was not looking at his face.

"Yo, hey Dora," he greeted with a smile, using the nickname he had ever since they first met before he started school since she was Sirius's cousin, and he seemed to be the only person, other than parents to get away with not using her last name as a nickname. "Security around here sucks, and some bastard stole my clothes. It's a fucked-up world when you get dumped in a jail cell and get robbed by the 'law' 'enforcement' guys!"

"T-they want to humiliate you," she replied, finally looking up at his face. "Though, someone almost lost a hand when your mask blew up," she said with a small smile while thinking about it before looking his powerful body up and down. "Then your wand almost killed a man by melting his face off – I doubt that will fully heal, but wand lore, so not your fault or problem," she added with a thoughtful look before shrugging and looking him over some more. "But now I've taken… a good long look, they're not going to humiliate you, just make a lot of girls want to free you. I haven't seen you naked since… I mean, never mind-," she trailed to a stop, blushing.

"Yeah," he said with a shrug, amused with her as he finished what he had started eating before walking over to her and sitting up on the table she stood next too. "I'm afraid I can't run away… well I could, but they'll chase me until I've killed them all. You should know me. Even when we played games, I always had backup plays for the possibility that I should lose – or maybe, I just tried my backup plan first because it would have been so much easier, and – sorry, Dora, for my next stage in life I can't be a killer.

"But I should warn you, Dora. Dumbledore and his Order are bad news," he said as if warning her of a coming drizzle. "If you hang out with those douches for too long, you'll become nothing but a mindless follower, and I love you. I want you to live your life and be happy."

She suddenly threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly, he held her, smiling as she spoke. "I'll follow you Harry, but you have to go. I can sneak you out. You can leave the country. I'll contact Sirius, he has some contacts."

"No," he said, pushing her back, though she kept hold of him, he kissed her lips tenderly, smiling wider. "I'm sorry, Dora, but I have to let this happen. If I don't, they'll never give me any peace, but rest assured, this is not the end of me. Throughout history every visionary is mocked, hated, and feared, even Merlin, but look to them, they were great men and women, remembered for their victories, not their failures."

"Then you're going to become a great man, Harry," she said, leaning down her lips touched his and they kissed deeply before Harry pulled back, smirking.

"You should capture me now as people are on their way," he said, smiling. "Though taking this further would have been more fun."

"Y-yeah, I know," she said sadly, as she pulled from his arms and drew her wand, and all went dark as he let her stun him.

"Sorry!" was her last word to him as she held him in her arms holding back her tears as she couldn't afford for anyone to know she had loyalties beyond the Ministry of Magic or Dumbledore.


	15. Hero Bound

Harry could not help but want to scream, but still he refused to let it out on shear principle, but he grit his teeth in agony as the marks were burnt into his naked flesh, almost disappearing before they were imbedded into his flesh. He was looking up with pitch black eyes at the arrogant smugness of his torturers, as they believe this was a punishment – this was just – but Harry saw the vileness – the hate – the take-take-take – the selfishness.

This was just the beginning of Harry's truths, and his greatest victories. He would have laughed and mocked these vicious beings if he were not using all of his energy not to scream. He would never give them such satisfaction; never give in to their greed and jealousy. He felt vindication as his power lashed out and tore one man he didn't even know down and shredding his arms as he was tossed squealing across the chamber and cracking into the far wall, but Harry didn't have the concentration to see what happened after that.

Harry had dreams far greater, and further reaching than any of them could possibly imagine. His future was set; set on a path further and more potent than any wizards before him, as he would stand up and change this miserable would. He would change the way things were seen, and the world would be better for it.

Those who preach and never act might as well do nothing at all! They held the world back and mocked the visions of others through fear and ignorance. He loath them all, and worse his little sister and brother had to sit through it all, blindly following the blind – unknowing that they were waiting for him to save them – to give them hope.

However, Harry had enacted precautions to protect his sister from harm. She would be watched closely enough until he could take her away. They did not have orders to intervene just yet, but wait, watch, and only take her should her innocent soul or body be in any immediate danger from anyone, especially that ginger tosser, and killing him was on the table for Rose's safety, and that was a standing order one of his – watchers had been quiet agreeable to.

Harry's younger brother should be okay for now, being male made it so much easier just to let the minders watch. He should be perfectly fine, and given a chance, sometime in the future maybe he will open his eyes and realise that what they did was not good, but bad, and in some cases mindless spiteful disregard of what was right.

Harry chuckled through his pain, but those with Dumbledore could only grimace, not having a clue, but shitting it after what happened to the last guy they weren't as smug as before. They believed he stayed because he had nothing else, or that he was a fool. He could have ran, but then they would have given chase, and that would have slowed his plans down, and he need not all that blood on his hands, many of them had been groomed, brainwashed; they could be freed; they could see the light for what it had become.

This way, Harry failed the quick way, but he had the more amusing and fun way ahead of him. He could barely wait to see the reaction of mage when their power belonged to all.

Banishment - the ultimate sacrilege to a wizard's power, but to Harry Evans, a seventeen-year-old 'wise-man' was nothing more than a slight set back in his goals depending on the angle you look. They really did not have a clue that they sealed their greatest chance of Voldemort's defeat while relying on a weak little bully who was so easily manipulated it was not even funny anymore.

It had become obvious to few others over the course of the school year that Dumbledore had chosen the wrong boy, chosen the weakling over the powerful one, or maybe that was what Dumbledore wanted for some messed up scheme, but it was too late, Dumbledore would never have any power over Harry Potter.

No one could really fathom the extent of Dumbledore's meddling, or what he really wanted - well those few people not following him blindly and believing in his plan religiously without having a clue what it was, or where it was going.

Harry would admit he found their blind faith amusing. It was so blind that he doubted any of them would question Dumbledore if he started walking around the school in nothing but a pair of shit stained pants with his saggy old balls hanging out the sides. The mere thought pained Harry more than the ritual, this or his last because laughing hurt his ribs, but the reaction from his sealers only improved Harry's mood.

Harry had manoeuvred all of his enemies into helping his plans in some way, just because of one foolish boy's pride. Just the thought back made him feel pity that his brother was going to end up either dead or a slave to Dumbledore, sucking his stinky old cock like the rest of the 'light'. Though, there were always paths out, maybe Harry could gently make some – road signs and hope Hermione at least saw them and guided him the way he needed to go – Hermione had listened to Harry's first sign about the mental arts, so hopefully, Harry's people could nudge in a few extras, just tiny little things needed to escape and hope they took them and woke up.

Harry could hear his 'sealers' mocking him as weak and pathetic, saying he would lose his sanity as his eyes returned to their normal green, and they regained their bravado, but Harry let himself ignore the ignorant fools while they burned on more symbols, thinking back to the end of the beginning, and giving a bloody lipped smile.

He felt dizzy and sick, and his body hurt all over, as if his muscle strain had muscle strain. Then they just dumped him naked in a muggle alley in London. If he thought the ministry would care, he would sue them, but all in due time he would have them at his beck and call. Even dark, evil wizards were given better treatment than this.

First, Harry was dragged naked through the ministry in chains, and now this. Though, that ministry bit was somewhat amusing as he had nothing to be ashamed of. He had even gotten to beat up fifteen aurors as a friend of his had called them filth or something and were attacked as a Dark Wizard Harry follower or some such bullshit.

Harry could not and would not let his friends be-attacked by mindless pussy-shit weaklings. He only stopped short of killing them when Susan's aunt asked him to stop. He was sure they were all surprised he did. She was furious with the ministry for parading him like that, and Harry knew those aurors lives at work were going to become nightmares when she was through with them.

Then Harry was taken straight away for sealing, where Amelia Bones was left alone with him for a minute, offering to get him out, and out of the country, but he politely declined. He was certain she realised it was all a part of one of these huge overly complicated plots both the bad and good enjoy pulling off alike.

Though, Harry's plotting was nowhere near the stupidity of Dumbledore or Voldemort's, as Harry had his backup plans running in tandem. Then when Dumbledore and Voldemort's plans fell apart, they fell to pieces they couldn't take it as they thought they were so perfectly clever, and Dumbledore proved that severely over the last few months. They were so arrogant that they did not think their plans had flaws, even when they were pointed out, but Harry planed for the flaws; he expected them. Flaws were inevitable in an ever-changing world. Harry looked for flaws, and even planed for flaws that might crop up, or flaws that did not exist because he knew he was not perfect, far from it, but he was intelligent with a vision – he needed to prepare for everything and be prepared to bend and flex with even the most ridiculous of potential scenarios.

Harry held himself up against a wall in the alley where he was dumped somewhere in London, probably not too far from the ministry as wizards were lazy buggers, but he smiled weakly. His plan was still on track, but now he had to go about it the slow route, but this way was certainly more fun in the end, and he had already begun. However, now he had been sealed he would discover whether there were flaws in the sealing he could exploit as he could still feel his magic and concentrating harder than ever, he could still sense the soft lays of London. Harry found a small grin on his lips, but the sealing hurt more than any of the books he read described.

He would have to have biological symbology monitored closely, and such symbiological runes outlawed as a form of torture. He had already made sure laws and regulations on living transmutation were set and written because so many magic's that the Ministry let people learn went unchecked. His magic felt like it was trapped in a tiny cupboard, and he had to shake off that feeling and tried not to quiver too much.

Standing up straight after the dizziness faded, Harry felt a soft material wrap around him, and slipped his arms into the black robe as the arsehole mage didn't see fit to even return his clothes. He groaned a little as he was trying to do up a couple buttons, but it was taking too long as his fingers felt like jelly, so the man who moments ago appeared out of nowhere did them for him.

"Okay, S-Severus," Harry said shakily as he looked Snape over. He was wearing a neat black suit like something from the fifties, and it kind of suited him, having given Harry his robe. "Never expected you to wear muggle clothes," he said in surprise.

Severus Snape smirked, shrugging. "I tried going without while at school, but I am a half-blood," he said thoughtfully. "It never did feel right, and then that blasted; 'father' of yours got me in my own spell. It was quite embarrassing, hanging upside down, robe fallen up, or down, whichever way you look at it. It's not a very good childhood memory, but I've learnt to let these things drop or I would be just like him, plus payback is better with time and planning."

"That really isn't a prank, but plain old bullying," Harry said with a sigh. "Though, you were an arsehole too, so don't lay all the blame on that twat," he said, and Severus didn't deny it as he shrugged with a small smile. "Though, even I as Joker wouldn't have done something like that, and I had used that annoying seal on him to make him see and hear annoying cartoon characters."

"One of the finest seals I have ever seen, Mr. Evans," he replied with a wider smirk as he helped Harry stand as he was a bit wobbly on his feet. "You'll be okay soon; you just have to get used to the new sensation of being nearly a muggle."

"Yeah, it does feel odd," he replied, frowning. "Just help me to my office so I can sit down, okay. You can't be seen with me after this."

"I know," he agreed, nodding. "I'll apparate us, so be prepared?" he said and asked, actually concerned.

Severus felt it was such a waste that the magical world let Voldemort and Dumbledore get away with whatever they wanted when it was in no one's best interest. Then when a simply brilliant and powerful young man comes along with dreams of world unity and a new way of looking at the world they attack, and attack hard.

They blinked away after Harry nodded and reappeared besides a huge building further in London, nearer to the Themes, reaching into the sky. Snape helped Harry in through the automatic doors and security soon rushed over, helping Harry stand as Snape passed him off to them.

They had entered a vast and busy lobby with elevators, escalators, and glass barriers up two floors that ran around, looking down on the lobby like a circling veranda. The place was expensive, and vast with digital signs and posts displaying all sorts of things, and not keeping magic secret – well, not magic; they were showing off the discovery of Zero Point Energy, and the up and coming EVoNet, which was slowly changing the world.

"Sir, are you okay?" asked one of the security guards while a receptionist had rushed over.

"Mr. Evans, do you need an ambulance?" she asked in worry and concern for his health as she was an older woman with a son a little older than him so felt her mothering instincts kick in, genius billionaire head of a trillion dollar company or not; she looked to Snape. "Sir, what happened to him?" she asked him in worry and concern.

"He is only suffering some altercation to… his being," he said confusing them. "He shall be fine with some rest and time. Take him to his office and fetch him some food and water. He will be okay soon, so do not concern yourselves too much. I have to leave as I have important work to do," he said before leaving the way he came, clearing the buildings shields, and walking down the side of the building where only the buildings cameras would see him, and disapparating.

The guards took Harry up to his office while he was reassuring them, he would be okay, and he was soon in his seat at his desk. Harry smiled, thanking them, and let them depart before lumbering over to a side room and entering to reappear several minutes later in a black suit with white shirt, missing the jacket.

Harry could not quite get the small buttons of the shirt to close yet so left it open as he sat at his desk. He started the computer, creating holographic screens he looked them over, smirking at the white and black energy to matter replicator, and swiping the screen through a few more designs he paused on the ZPE wands.

However, he heard an annoyed hiss as Echo climbed up his desk, six wings folded along her sleek body and sitting to glare at him in annoyance as she dropped a red prototype wand before him on his desk. Harry chuckled as he stroked her, and she pushed her soft furred head into his touch as she had already been missing him.

"I know, Darling," he said as he just about commanded the new wand to open, and it split into two with both halves having a black void of nothing within but a ripple connecting the two halves. "I know, I'll make you extremely pretty with a custom design once I have a spare minute after I've gotten used to my lack of magic, okay? This one was difficult enough to make as it is in such short time, silly," he asked as she hissed at him with a soft pouty growl.

Seeming to sigh in thought she tilted her head from side to side before she morphed down back into her true form of a wand and floated gently down into one side of the casing and clicking into place before Harry slid the other half over it, and closed into place the wand sealed and the screen lit up 'Echo Ready', and he could feel the energy tingling through his fingers and through his heart, and he could feel Echo was trying to be nice and comfort him about his lose.

"It's okay," Harry said gently caressing the new wand. "We will win in the end. If you can't give the world magic… give the world the power to make it!" he muttered to himself laughing when he heard a helicopter outside, flying by. He stood and walked to the huge windows and looked out over the city as the news chopper flew by.

In the news chopper, the reporter droned on about the weather, and the heat wave hitting the whole of the UK and her surrounding islands for some unknown reason that might have had something to do with something Harry did; though the weather reporter didn't know that, and everyone was enjoying the nice weather while it lasted as it would return to normal in a week or so.

However, while the cinematographer showed the sights of London, scanning around towards a nearby park the lens hit upon the huge blue and red letters high on the side of the building they passed.

_EvansCorp_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy the story, please feel free to leave a review, bookmark, and kudos, and you can follow me @ Twitter: https://twitter.com/MyrddinMacLeod or @ Parler:  
> https://parler.com/profile/MyrddinMacLeod/posts and subscribe You @: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9MrCw-qpJf_UJsyCyUO8cA or BitChute @: https://www.bitchute.com/channel/UjIvgHSvqYed/


	16. The Evolution Network

The EVoNet Cloud - The Evolution Network was a remarkable system. It revolutionized the world networks and brought hope to the masses. Accessing creation; to be able to feed billions on nothing but artificial magic, energy turned matter. It was a genius feat beyond anyone's wildest imagination. It would net Harry Evans the Nobel Peace Prize, and not just one, and not just for that. It took Harry Evans and its other scientists, some of them other 'lost' or forgotten mage to cult status on the world stage, knocking down high runners and becoming the premier technology builders on the planet, and though Harry Evans regretted using his name for everything; it could have been worse, and that was soon to be rectified as Harry would later sit with a think tank of staff to deal with that issue, especially because of some of the technology they were making could bring too much scrutiny on Harry's name.

However, for the time being, EvansCorp oversaw the EVoNet system, building on their designs and improving with more and more muggle-born natural mage being offer positions to use their knowledge, and imagination to implement within the Zero Point technology network working for EvansTech. That left them with many opportunities and money in their banks because the magical world, for all of the lights cries about tolerance and fairness to muggle-born's; it was nothing but lying, teach, preach, but lacking any practice.

Harry Evans had found so many muggle-born mage had no prospects for a future within the magical world, most in fact because the jobs in the magical world went to pure-bloods first and foremost. It didn't matter on grades or competence, just heritage. Therefore, Harry took them in, offered them money, offered them hope and training, and vengeance on the people who took them from their family's with tales of wonder and magic, taught them magic and then left them with nothing but a junior school education to try getting along in the muggle world because after school for most the magical world didn't want to know, and didn't even teach them any useful skills when it came to magic and other than auror academy and healer school they didn't have higher education in the Magical UK.

Some of them did get lucky, and had families that supported them, helped them get senior school certified and a few exam passes; enough to get on to higher education, and try to make something of themselves. Then they had to suffer the truth that the magical world would force their children to go to Hogwarts, and many muggle-born's would force their children to take classes during the holidays such as going to summer school. It was a sad fact, and it wasn't just Hogwarts forcing children, but other schools in other countries too, even if they had a magical parent to teach them, and none of these schools, except a select few taught anything not to do with magic and the magical world, most magical children being led to believe the world was flat, or that every planetary body revolved around the earth, and Harry though some muggles had weird ideas.

As it was, Harry had estimated that just over three quarters of the eleven major magical schools around the world, (he couldn't count smaller/lesser magical schools because they kept such terrible records), Hogwarts included was made up of a complication of muggle-born and half-bloods; the majority of the half-blood students having one parent who was a muggle-born, and the other: a normal muggle. Then that was the company being generous for pure-blood mage, but they were quite out numbered.

It was sad and amusing in a way because those half-bloods would eventually make families, and the odds were in the eighty per cents with each other, which after a few generations would make them 'pure-blooded', so the racism was ignorant to facts they were too stupid to understand. Pure-bloods were outnumbered by a hefty margin, and all it would take was a small rebellion and the pure-bloods would fold. They couldn't win and it became clear that maybe Dumbledore had started realising how heavily outnumbered they were in the UK at least – where blood purity had made a few too many squibs, so that likely wasn't helping as squibs were ninety-nine per cent thrown out into the muggle world by their families while young enough to forget or never know magic, but around ninety-two per cent of their children with a muggle would breed magic.

It was ironically amusing how stupid the magical people were, and how amusingly bigoted. You can't call a muggle-born a mud-blood or anything, but racism towards squibs was fine. During Harry's research into muggle, mage, and squib genetics, he had discovered some truly terrifying and hideous crimes committed against squibs by the very few families who chose to keep them. Most end up becoming nothing more but slaves, and would be viciously abused by their families, and the girls had it the worse, so maybe those thrown away into the muggle system got out easily, but Harry would not let anymore of this bullshit continue. At least the families who sent their squib children to live with muggles had some love for them deep down somewhere to know they would be safe with the muggles – or safer as muggles weren't saints either.

The old man, Dumbledore had done something amazing in a way. He had de-clawed the outsiders, and he hid the secrets that 'needed' hiding very well, and looking from the magical world out, Harry might not have seen so clearly, but looking in; it was clear as night and day. When the outsiders joined the magical world, Dumbledore was the great good hope, most powerful of the light, and 'protected' them from the 'evil' Slytherins and whatever dark bastard he may have helped make, but they forgot something so important. Shoot him in the head while he had his back turned, and the great super-powerful wizard was just a normal old man who could die so effortlessly.

The people had forgotten how to fight. They let him preach tolerance, likely because he was afraid, and hoped he could get the 'dark' to 'see reason'. He told them not to go to the 'dark's' level, but if the muggles acted like that during the Second World War everyone would be speaking German – and so many – too many atrocities would have gone unpunished. Or what if the British acted like that when they set sail to end the slave trade, or America when they wanted taxes to stay in the country and not to go to the crown - when they wanted independence, or many other places in the world that had once been bullied but came out on top. The world would probably be colder, and the streets would smell of the death of the innocent, and Harry was certain the world would suck bowing down to greedy bastards, but the west and many other places dotting the world were free, and he would fight to keep it that way, and fight to make other places just as free, the magical communities included.

Dumbledore had made the muggle-born's in the UK trust he knew what was best for everyone, and no one called bullshit to stir the cauldron of revolution! Then a young boy had a vision. He envisioned freedom from the tiny little backwards community where he was held prisoner because his people hid from the world that had grown so very tolerant over the past few hundred years. He realised that the only way to make the world a better place; to be free was if everyone had magic, they had nothing for which to covert from the mage, problem solved – prove magic was in fact a science, even the religious couldn't bitch and whine – well they could, but that sort of thing would be unavoidable with anything so new, even mobile phones had their detractors trying to say they were going to give everyone cancer and now everyone had a small touch screen computer in their pockets.

Harry was born intelligent, and he questioned the world; he asked why when no one else would any more, and that scared Dumbledore above all else. The old man was afraid he would be dethroned by a man who would speak of a peace, the Reunion of Avalon.

The great 'Merlin' shared the vision of unity. Merlin was in the House of Slytherin, but unlike what many had done to dirty the houses good name; he was a 'pure-blood' man who wanted peace with the muggles – maybe 'purer' than any had ever realised, which would explain why his legends could exist centuries a part. Then came Morgan Pendragon; she was a powerful witch from Hufflepuff. She was said to have agreed with Merlin in many ways, and it was her own sister who forged the legendary 'sword' for the King, but then everything started to fall apart.

"Hmm... interesting!" barely eighteen-year-old Harry Evans muttered to himself as he read over the files on Arthurian 'legends' though these ones were more facts, or near facts, as they were deeply researched for as much as the ins and outs as they could discover when they came across this new site the year before. "So, Merlin was old, and his plans weren't being realised; he went a bit nuts, so he was caught using the imperious curse on Knights by Morgana. But she had a spy, or should I say spies, and they had a secret war between each other, which wouldn't come to light until after Merlin's death while the truth would be covered up for Merlin to be a symbol.

"Hmm... let's see here," he muttered touching the blue holographic touch-screen prototype and scrolling down the black writing above his desk. "Wow; they really think Morgana was Guinevere's secret lover and not Lancelot and that he covered for Morgana? I have to read these diaries some time. They still hoped that Morgana would come off the hero, but after the queens execution she went all out in her rage, laying siege to Camelot where she brought it to the ground and killed Merlin and Arthur."

"Yes, I found that interesting to Harry!"

He looked up as a young woman of eighteen stood in the doorway to his expansive office. She was a red head and had a wide smile. She was wearing a creamy coloured summer dress and held a tablet in her hands as she walked fully into his huge office and took a comfy seat in front of his desk.

"Good afternoon Susie!" he said with a smile as he knocked the screen away from over the desk and it faded away as it reached the edge like it hit the 'eraser' from an Etch A Sketch. "I was just skimming through the fun bits, but I really doubt any of that was really the truth – I mean all of that happened, maybe a little over exaggerated, as we all like to put a lovely spin on things like this but… I'm inclined to believe that neither Morgana nor Merlin were human and we just haven't found those records yet – or at least – not native terrans. Even the researchers are saying that they're not sure whether that could be the full truth, partial, yes, but not full, and it's kind of obvious when that was read and translated from an extremely old computer.

"We found Avalon, and have come back with... things that human's, magical included should not have had back then," he said thoughtfully.

"Like the computer," Susan said thoughtfully while Harry nodded. "What else have they found? I'm not completely up to date on the dig location, as I only found out about it a few days ago, so clue a girl in a bit here, Harry?" she asked in confusion and hope.

Harry grinned before he went on. "We're not too sure on most of it, but we do know for a fact it is more technology that is over two thousand years old… at least, probably a lot older, we can't tell as some of the materials and elements that are not terrestrial… well, we don't know what they are, but it looks like the periodic table is going to be filled in quite a bit over the next few years, and that's not just from all the alchemic elements and compounds from magic, but just from the discoveries from the dig site alone, it's quite amazing!" he said to her shock. "Merlin and Morgana, may have been a little old for Hogwarts when they went… but anyway. We've discovered metal structures that well... if we could figure the formula to this new alloy, Susan, we could build a freaking elevator into space it is that strong and light. I was thinking of some kind of elevator cable to carry components and supplies up to a space station in orbit so we could build cheaply in space some time in the future, and not have the costs of launching ships, but with this? We could build bigger, and I'm talking one end in space attached to a space station, and the other, a building, and actual tower into space."

"Well, I'm glad you're excited, Harry," she said with a smile as she wasn't anywhere near that excited about science-y or even historic alien stuff. "I thought it would be nice of me to stop by and see how you're doing. I know you were thinking of starting your own magic academy to spite Dumbledore, but I was curious as Hannah mentioned it this morning, but with the EVoWand, do you need to?" she asked, concerned as she had been working with some others on viability testing about the possibility to have special classes in muggle schools, but it wouldn't be financially viable, so Hannah had recently been assigned checking out the viability of magical boarding schools for the time being.

Harry smiled as he stood up and walked around his desk, straightening out his black suit he looked out of the windows to the city. "I know, it seems unlikely but there are still children with natural magic, and without training they are dangerous. The EVoWand helps, but that is only if they use it regularly, and I am working on some programs that may help and regulate natural powers, but I think that might not be fair for them not to use their own powers, and over the next few decades their numbers are only going to start growing," he said with a grin. "If I didn't know that they were going to start noticing what I've done, I would love to see the old basket case get out of how outnumbered they would be in just two decades."

Susan laughed, shaking her head. "My dear Harry," she said shaking her head in mock pity. "So any thoughts on Daphne Greengrass; getting her and getting in her panties?" she asked with a smirk while he blushed and shook his head. "You know, she is of an ancient bloodline, if you were to... get along, get all snuggly and say two adorable magical words to each other, you could get your-."

"No!" he complained, rolling his eyes. "I've wanted her for years, but I couldn't just ask that of her. I really liked her you know? The only time she was mine was when I was Joker!"

"You know; she is a clever girl, and I bet she would say yes," Susan reprimanded playfully. "I bet she knew, or at least suspected as I don't think, honestly, there wasn't any other student at the school talented enough, or with big enough balls to screw with Dumbledore, let alone all of the teachers at once. Every time you kissed her; I bet she knew who you were and you weren't subtle cluing her in since we both know the ancient families teach 'the guarded mind'," she said like it was some ancient martial art taught to certain family bloodlines. "I could contact her if you want? She knows now without any doubt that you adorably stole her first kiss in a dream, and then-."

"Please don't!" he said sadly turning to his friend when he frowned as he realised for the first time with a girl he felt fear and uncertainty. "I don't know how to..." he sighed and shook his head.

"Anyway, Harry," Susan quickly chose to change the subject as she knew that always put her beloved friend down, so subject needed changing 'for now'. "What ever happened to that joint dream magic thing you did back then?" she asked as that had been bothering her but she kept forgetting to ask about it.

"Oh," he said surprised with the question. "That's in development. It could someday revolutionise the video gaming industry," he said while laughing at the thought. "Anyway, where is Hannah... you haven't murdered her have you; she's your best friend, you live together, hang out together, and sleep together, it's rare to see you without her-."

"Harry!" she reprimanded, glaring at him, pouting. "Hannah is busy dealing with some silly Misuse of Point with some of those muggle-born kids we're shadowing from the ministry-," she glared at him as she knew the 'joke' was coming.

"You mean she's on a MOP case!?" he interrupted laughing loudly.

She pouted, annoyed. "You had three words to choose from, Zero, Point, or Energy, and you chose that!"

"It was funny; still is!" he replied, still laughing as he leaned on the edge of his desk facing her. "Hannah wanted to be head of a MOP unit dealing with any of the youngsters who perform some accidental magic that needs a mage to undo some more - outlandish magic, and she thought it was hilarious too!" he said giggling at it some more just to be silly and forget his woes for a while.

"Yes, well you both have stupid senses of humour!" she said pouting as Harry slumped back into the chair next to her with a huge grin.

"Please don't be like that babes; it's only a silly joke that just stuck; I didn't know it would, but what's done is done; at least it's not MOZ or MOE!"

"They would have been better!" she declared before sighing. "Well anyway, Aunt Amelia said: 'no it wouldn't be awesome to send Dumbledore a turd sandwich disguised as a brunch sandwich during breakfast owl post'; Hannah did, but then you both have a twisted sense of fun, and watch too much South Park or Family Guy or whatever to even ask something so silly, even though Dumbledore would have probably ate it before he realised it was shit. However, my aunts' people in the Department of Mysteries have managed to steal the spare muggle-born indicator map with a few other trinkets they probably won't notice gone from the Department of Mysteries. Apparently, the Department of Mysteries never used them according to our agents in the department, and they have another one if they needed it, so they likely won't notice. It isn't picking up any of the artificial magic or they would have been on to us by now, so we should be thankful of that giving us extra time, and the children being shadowed... that's tricky, yes and know; its being rather uncertain with them, so we need to work on that.

"I dropped it off in Research and Development before I stopped by," she said with a smile. "But right now, I thought you could screw the hell out of me because I so need it. Hannah is really good, but I miss our time together, and you're always working, but I told her to join us later?!" she said hopefully licking her lips.

"Hmm, what do you take me for; a perv?" he demanded, mock enraged.

"You've had sex with mergirls and centaurs, so yes!" she readily agreed jokingly. "Until you get Daphne Greengrass to be yours you are fare game!"

"Point taken!" he agreed, smirking as the door in the side of his office slid open into a huge and luxurious bedroom with large bed.

"You work too much to have a bedroom hidden in your office," Susan said with a crafty grin. " But, good boy!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy the story, please feel free to leave a review, bookmark, and kudos, and you can follow me @ Twitter: https://twitter.com/MyrddinMacLeod or @ Parler: https://parler.com/profile/MyrddinMacLeod/posts and subscribe YouTube @: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9MrCw-qpJf_UJsyCyUO8cA or BitChute @: https://www.bitchute.com/channel/UjIvgHSvqYed/


End file.
